


Dangan Ronpa OCs: A Summer to Remember

by Clara_Chameleon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dont mind me lmao, Im putting this on mature just to be safe, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Its in chapter 26 sorry hhh, Just my ocs, Ose is lowkey perverted, Strong Language, Uh its refecing dubious consent in the past, Uh just beware, Uh trigger warning due to somehing in yasu's backstory, Um i didnt think itd be a big deal, Yasu is major pervert, Yasu no, Yasu w h y, idkf if it counts as explicit, just for fun, there is cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 22,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Chameleon/pseuds/Clara_Chameleon
Summary: When you heard stories of a summer camp that only accepted people with an Ultimate talent, you didn't really buy into it...well not until you were given one of these exclusive Ultimate talents.Upon waking up one day, you stumbled into the kitchen, and picked up a letter addressed to you. Upon opening it, you were treated to your own Ultimate talent, and an invitation to the summer camp of your dreams...at least...That's what you thought before you showed up on the first day.Looking around, everything seemed normal, so you took no precautions, as you grabbed your bag of essentials, and rushed forward.Upon entering....you didn't feel much different...When you got to the Fire Hole, however, things were in for a drastic change.Your name is Takara Maeda. You were gifted the Ultimate Title of Ultimate Theatrical Producer...And this is the story of how your life went to Hell.





	1. Mini-Bios

Name:Ishi Kobyashi

Height:5'0"

Birthday:August 15th 

Zodiac Sign: Leo

Shsl talent: Bontainst

Gender: Female

Likes: Flowers

Dislikes: Spiders

 

Name: Haruka Sasaki

Height: 5'5"

Birthday: December 10th

Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius

Shsl talent: Mythologist

Gender: Born male, genderfluid

Likes: Bangles

Dislikes: Bracelets

 

Name: Kiyoshi Itou

Height: 5'10"

Birthday: October 27th 

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Shsl talent: Aviator

Gender: Male

Likes: Plane Models

Dislikes: Trains

Name: Akira Miymato

Height: 3'11"

Birthday: February 29th

Zodiac Sign: Pisces

Shsl talent: Astrologist

Gender: Male

Likes: Being amongst people((even if he acts otherwise))

Dislikes: being called a kid

Name: Lyara Muffinfly

Height: 6'1"

Birthday: November 31st

Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius

Shsl talent: Historian

Gender: Female

Likes: Peace

Dislikes: Fighting

Name: Juba Nori 

Height: 5'1"

Birthday: January 11th

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Shsl talent: Topographer

Gender: Female

Likes: Pens

Dislikes: Rope

Name: Yasu Fujita

Height: 5'2"

Birthday: June 8th

Zodiac Sign: Gemini

Shsl talent: Jester

Gender: Non-Bainry

Likes: Gags

Dislikes: Quiet

Name: Hibiki Ueno

Height: 5'1"

Birthday: September 4th

Zodiac Sign: Virgo

Shsl talent: Jeweler

Gender: Male, but acts and looks Feminine((TRAP))

Likes: Gems

Dislikes: Metals

Name: Kaiba Kisho

Height: 5'4"

Birthday: July 20th

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Shsl talent: Biologist

Gender: Male

Likes: Chocolate

Dislikes: Ice Cream

Name: Ose Tane

Height: 5'3"

Birthday: February 9th

Zodiac Sign: Aquarius

Shsl talent: Choreographer

Gender: Female

Likes: Dancing

Dislikes: Homophobia

Name: Ikari Anbi

Height: 5'7"

Birthday: June 23rd

Zodiac Sign: Gemini

Shsl talent: Hatter

Gender: Female

Likes: Hats

Dislikes: Tea

Name: Tanji Tomiji

Height: 6'5"

Birthday: August 25th

Zodiac Sign: Virgo

Shsl talent: Waiter

Gender: Male

Likes: Tea

Dislikes: Coffee

Name: Mura Oda

Height: 4'11"

Birthday: October 14th 

Zodiac Sign: Libra

Shsl talent: Violinist

Gender: Male

Likes: perfection

Dislikes: gags

Name: Ike Aira

Height: 5'5"

Birthday: November 5th

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Shsl talent: Sculptor

Gender: Female

Likes: Scorpions

Dislikes: Spiders

Name: Seno Sako

Height: 5'6"

Birthday: July 10th

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Shsl talent: Writer

Gender: Female

Likes: Quiet

Dislikes: it being too loud

Name: Takara Maeda 

Height: 5'4"

Birthday: May 11th

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Shsl talent: Theatrical producer

Gender: Non-Binary

Likes: Cats

Dislikes: People who jump to conclusions


	2. Introductions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 3-17-17 I realize I didn't describe Seno right. As of 3-17-17 at 10:20pm EST, it is correct

As the sun shone into the camp, Takara was left standing among Fifteen other kids about their age. Their eyes scanned the immediate area for any threats, but finding none, they took a step towards the crowd of people.

 

"Uwwwaaa! Please don't tear up my flower!!" a ginger girl cried, holding a hand in her hair, as a smaller boy with blueish-grey hair glared up at her.

"Then don't fuckin touch me!" the boy hissed, his icy blue eyes glaring up at the Ginger girl.

Takara frowned and walked over to them, "...What seems to be the issue comrades?" they asked, concern laced into their tone. Their silver eyes looked at the two of them, trying to gather as much as they could. They ran a hand through their black hair, as they thought silently, awaiting an answer.

The Ginger girl spun around to the Theatrical Producer, and smiled brightly, any trace of previous fear seeming to evaporate. She giggled happily, sticking her hands behind her back as she stuck her tongue out,"heehee~ don't worry 'bout it! I'm Ishi Kobyashi! Ultimate Bontainst! It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance....um...um...I didn't get your name..."

The small boy rolled his light blue eyes, running a hand through his dull hair, being careful to avoid a peculiar long double ended curl that extended from the right side of his hair. His eyes landed on the Raven haired male that Ishi was currently talking to. He took a deep breath," not that it's any of your fucking businesses, nor does it really matter, I am Akira Miyamato, Ultimate Astrologist," he muttered, walking off somewhere, but staying within an earshot to hear the other's name.

Takara smiled a bit, giving a small bow,"Takara Maeda. Ultimate Theatrical Producer...it is a pleasure to meet you, Ishi and Akira," they hummed.

Ishi gave a smile before running off to talk to other people.

Akira walked off somewhere.

Left with those introductions, Takara was left alone to think, before walking over to a black haired male, with vivid purple eyes. Upon closer inspection, it could be seen that this male wore a dark purple under shirt, with a green jacket and a pair of ripped jeans

The male glanced over to the one coming up to him. His purple gaze flickered with curiosity, as he watched them silently. Giving a soft smirk, he got off of leaning on the tree, and walking over,"Hello," he greeted, his voice cold and smooth,"you seem like an interesting character of sorts..." He mused, eyes flickering with unspoken curiosity,"I am Haruka Sasaki, my talent is that of Ultimate Mythologist. May I do pray that we become friends," he smiled softly before walking off,"...Ultimate Theatrical Producer." With that, the Mythologist walked off.

 

Takara let their eyes follow the Mythologist until he disappeared into the crowd. Rather interesting the Mytgologist seemed to be...

A teen dressed in an assortment of blues, with a few greens walked up to the Theatrical Producer, giggling a bit. With a silent count to three, the teen grabbed the others feet and flipped them. Giggling loudly, as the other flew into the nearby tree, the blue clad teen quickly helped the other down, "M'Apologies my good friend! I saw you standing there, not having any fun at all, and I thought to myself, 'why this person isn't having any fun!' so, I took it upon myself to help a friend in need," they hummed cheerfully, giving a smile to the Theatrical Producer. "Oh! How unmanored of me! I've yet to introduce m'self!" With a mischievous smirk, the teen jumped back, doing a small back flip, and missing the landing. They jumped up and bowed," Yasu Fujita, Ultimate Jester, at your service m'friend! I do hope we get along," they hummed happily.

Takara was rubbing their head, which now hurt because of hitting the tree. This Jester seemed to be hyperactive...keeping up with this one would prove to be a difficult task indeed...

After a moment of regaining their bearings, Takara stood up, rubbing their head still," Takara Maeda.Ultimate Theatrical Producer...it's my pleasure, comrade," they mused, walking over to a lonely looking Auburn.

The Auburn sat under a tree, quietly humming, as he polished one of the, what seemed to be, bracelets from his arm. Light pink eyes squinted in concentration.

Takara walked up and hummed a bit,"hello," they mused, easing themself to the ground, next to the auburn,"I am Takara Maeda...Ultimate Theoretical Producer...What might your name be?"

The auburn tensed up a bit, and whimpered,"um...um.. H-Hibiki U-Ueno...Ultimate Jeweler..." He mummered softly, scooting away just a bit. 

Takara frowned a bit, seeing how the other was scared by their presence. They quickly got up,"s-sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" Takara said quickly.

Hibiki gave a shy smile, running a hand through his long hair,"I-it's fine! I'm sorry for making you apologize...you really didn't do anything wrong..." He smiled softly.

Takara smiled softly,"that's a relief! Th-That I didn't do anything! Not that you're sorry!" they said quickly.

Hibiki giggled a bit,"you're funny..."

Takara blushed a bit at the compliment, having never really been called funny.

From out of no where, Yasu popped up behind Takara, frowning,"But I'm the Jester! I'm supposed to be funny! How Come you called me creepy!?"

Takara squeaked and squirmed away from Yasu,"Gah! Y-Yasu! I have a bubble! It's this ting called personal space! please don't break it!"

Yasu giggled and put their head of Takara's shoulder,"heehee~"

Hibiki frowned and got up. "I called you creepy because you started flipping the girls and looking up dresses and skirts!"

Yasu had a guilty smile,"I did no such thing~," they purred,"if you start...gossiping...about me...I'll have so much fun making to where you'll have a hard time saying anything but my name~~"

Takara blushed a bit before getting out of that situation. His eyes quickly looked for someone else to talk to. His eyes landed on a group of three more, an Orange haired male, a blonde haired girl and brown haired male. He walked up a bit cautiously.

The blonde girl looked over and glared a bit at the New comer,"um, who the hell invited you into This conversation? it wasn't us. We've been talking for the last thirty minutes, so piss off," she growled, the curl on the top of her head and the one at the end of her long hair, curling up in aggravation, as she glare.

The brown haired male frowned," Nori....That's not very nice... we simply must work on your attitud-"

"Oh can it you over glorified servant."

"....that would be a butler...and I'm a waiter...But I digress," he turned to Takara," I sincerely apologize for Nori's behaviour..." He sighed a bit," I am Tanji Tomiji, Ultimate Waiter," he mused softly.

The blonde rolled her eyes," Juba Nori. Topographer. Now shut the hell up and piss. off," She growled.

The Orange haired male had stayed quiet up until now,"I'm Kiyoshi Itou...it's a pleasure. Oh! Yeah! Ultimate Aviator," he chuckled. He had a heavy lisp as he spoke.

Takara gave a small nod,"Takara Maeda...Ultimate Theatrical Producer...I'll get out of your hair now," they hummed a bit, walking off awkwardly.

Their eyes landed on a tall, Brown haired girl talking to a blond male who wore thick glasses, and was humming slightly as he sat down and scrawled notes on a note pad. 

Takara walked over and looked to the blond male, they was going to speak when:

" Kaiba Kisho, Ultimate Biologist. Glad to have your acquaintance..."

"Takara M-"

"Glad to have your acquaintance Takara. I have heard your talent around. You are the Ultimate Theatrical Producer, yes?"

"Yes I a-"

"ahha...as I thought. Well, now that we are acquainted, why don't you go find the rest of people and introduce yourself to them? that is most logical, yes?" 

"Yes bu-" 

"good! ta-ta now!"

Takara was extremely confused as they walked away...how the Biologist could look through notes and talk to them...it was beyond their comprehension... 

Takara turned to see the tall girl who had been talking to the Biologist before they had. They walked over to the burnttee,"Hello," he mused.

The girl jumped and squeaked,"oh- um- h-hi! I'm Lyara Muffinfly...it's n-nice to meet you!" She squeaked. Her voice was accented, implying she'd come from a different country of origin.

Takara smiled softly,"I'm Takara Maeda, Ultimate Theatrical Producer."

"U-Ultimate H-Historian.."

Takara smiled, thinking of something to say when something was set on his head. He took it off,"....a hat?"

From somewhere nearby, a giggle could be heard, as a girl with a blue and green eye and light brown hair appeared. Her eyes twinkled with mischievous intent, but she had a calm smile on her face,"I dare say, that hat belongs to me! As you can see, it looks like an ordinary ball cap, but with a tap, flick of the wrist and pushing upwards, it turns into a marvelous top hat~" she giggled, placing the black and white, with a hint of red, top hat upon her head,"but," she mused,"I wouldn't expect a mere Theatrical Producer to know the tricky ways of a hat~" she giggled. With a mock bow, she introduced herself," Ikari Anbi, Ultimate Hatter, mind you, I'm not mad,"

Takara nodded a bit and nodded,"you clearly already know my talent...I am Takara Maeda...and, I have to ask...do you have heterochromia?"

The hatter giggled,"Well~ it'd be no fun to answer...I'll just...leave you guessing~"

Takara huffed a bit at the answer, but turned their attention to nearest the Fire Pit. Sitting on one of the cinder blocks, was a male with light black, almost gray hair, with brown eyes. He had small, thin frame glasses. He closed his eyes and started to play the instrument in his hands...a violin it seemed.

Takara walked over to the, what they presumed to be, violinist, and waiting for him to finish before speaking,"Ah, that was beautiful..."

The violinist looked to him, an indifferent expression," thank you," he mused.

"I'm Takara Maeda...Ultimate-"

"Ahhh, so you're the Theatrical Producer I've heard a bit about. I am Mura Oda, Ultimate Violinist. The pleasure is all mine," he mused with a smile

Takara smiled,"I must insist, the pleasure is mine, having listened in on your performance. I must say, I've never heard anyone play an instrument so well befor-!!"

The convention was cut off by a small scream, as both teens turned to see what happened. 

Across the way, a black haired female with Blue eyes was trying to untangle two people.

Takara frowned,"....I'll talk to you after I see what's going on..." they mused running towards the source of the noise.

Upon reaching the area, a fight could be heard

"Holy crap Ose is sorry! Ose didn't realize the spin was too difficult!"

"well if you didn't make me stop writing to do this shit it wouldn't have happened!"

"Its ok Ose~! I know that you simply made a calculation mistake~"

Takara frowned a bit,"...do you girls need help?" once they got the words out, the girls got untagled. They flushed, feeling stupid for asking.

The black haired girl looked over and hummed,"Oh! No thank you! Ose, Ike and Seno got it~!" She giggled. " Ose is Ose Tane! and Ose is the Ultimate Choreographer! Maybe~ Ose could construct a special dance for Ose and and her three friends and you, her new friend, to perform~"

A girl with long brown hair and silver eyes rolled her eyes. " Seno Sako, Ultimate Writer." with that, she walked off.

The pale blonde girl who was left frowned. Her brown eyes showed a bit of sadness,"aw...She didn't have to leave...either way, I'm Ike Aira..."

"I'm Takara Maeda, Ultimate Theatrical Producer," they smiled, for about the sixteenth time today. 

They looked to the sky...it was getting late....

That's when /it/ happened.

As the sky darkened, the fire roared to life, and a boisterous, laugh, that was too cheerful to even exist, resonated through the woods.


	3. Two-Tone Devil

Takara looked to the sky...it was getting late....

That's when /it/ happened.

As the sky darkened, the fire roared to life, and a boisterous, laugh, that was too cheerful to even exist, resonated through the woods.

Everyone seemed to gather at the fire pit, as a black and white ball shot up, and landed on two feet showing off to be a monochromatic bear, giving a smirk.

Takara seemed to shiver a bit, looking at the creature.

Ishi, on the other hand, squealed in delight,"Its so cute!! I wanna hug it!!"

The bear glared at the bontainst,"I'm not an it! I'm a he! And don't touch me!"

Ishi squeaked and retreated behind someone, Takara couldn't see who.

Kaiba frowned,"...I've never seen a bear that could talk...plus with the climate here, it'd be impossible for a panda to live here, there isn't even any bamboo....I don't understand..."

The Bear rolled his eyes,"I'm your camp counselor, Monokuma. The Rules here are simple. No violence is to come to The Camp Counselor, that being Moi,"

Takara frowned,"...why would we cause harm to you?"

"because of the next rule. Now, while exploring I'm sure you all sa-"

"Saw the electrical fence that wasn't there when we got here? Yes, I was rather curious about that," Kaiba mused, cutting in.

The bear gave a slightly disapproving look,"Yes, but anywa-"

"What is your goal? Are you holding us for ransom? Why would you need that? Couldn't you tie us up?"

Yasu giggled from somewhere,"I wouldn't mind being tied up~ even if it was by someone smaller than I~"

The Biologist rolled his eyes, looking back to the bear,"so?"

Monokuma growled,"stop cut-"

"Answer the question. Are we being held for ransom?"

The Bear growled and glared," No. You're not. Now, if you please! The reason the fence is there, is to keep you from leaving! The only way out is too...well...for lack of better term...graduate!"

Takara frowned,"I don't understand...."

Monokuma laughed a bit,"upupup~! You have to earn your way ou-"

"And how would we do that?" Kaiba asked, cutting in again.

"Well, upupup~ the only way out~ is to kill~"

Takara froze,".......What?"

Monokuma smiled widely," You heard me! Dismemberment! Dissection! Burning at the stake! Drowning! Stabbing! Cooking alive! Poisoning! Shshi Kabob! Electrocution! Anyway is fine, just so long a you do a thorough job!"

Everyone stood there, mildly disturbed, as the bear went on

"Also! There are two cabins, one for male and female. You all should have a electroID that records all personal information. Males are not aloud in the Female cabin and vise versa. If you are assigned to a cabin through your /biological/ gender. And destroying camp property, such as monitors and cameras is off limits! Happpy Killing~!!!!"

With that, the two-tone bear vanish, and everything went by like a blurr. Takara could recall some complaining about the no own room thing...But other than that, they vaguely remembered trugging off to the Male Cabin, as they were biologically male. 

Once in the room, and after choosing a bed, he seemingly passed out once coming into contact with the bed.


	4. Time to Investigate((and Yasu is apparently reference lord))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasu went off making references
> 
> Good job if you spot them and know fandom xD

Once in the room, and after choosing a bed, Takara seemingly passed out once coming into contact with the bed.

Takara eventually woke up, and rubbed their head, to find their were alone. They pushed themself up off the bed, frowning and and walking out the door. They looked around, silver eyes looking around cautiously as they walked. They soon noticed everyone gathered at the mess hall. They walked up, only to hear what could be considered sounds of war.

Peaking in, Takara's eyes widened.

Akria was scaling Ishi's back, as she ran around and cried.

"Stop moving so damm much!!" 

"Noooo!!! You're going to rip my flower!!!!"

"I swear to god Kobyashi! I told you not to lay a fucking hand on me! And what the fuck do you do!? You touch me any fucking way!" 

"I'm sorry!!!" 

"You'd better fuckin be! Get on your hands and knees-"

Yasu giggled,"cus you're a dead girl walking~?"

Akria blushed furiously,"SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANNA FUCKING FUCK HER! I JUST- AAAAAA- FUCK YOU ALL!" with a face redder than the finest Apple, Akira stromed out the Mess Hall before anyone could say anything.

"Just say when Cutie~"

"OH CHOKE ON A FUCKING GAG!"

"Ooo~ Kinky~"

Takara walked in awkwardly, looking around,"um...can someone tell me what just happened...?"

Haruka looked to him, awkwardly hugging a sobbing Ishi, gently petting her hair, trying to calm her down,"Ishi got curious and poked Akira's curl..."

Yasu giggled,"I guess you can say she was pulling on his-"

Haruka glared,"I know what you are about to say. Do. Not. I think some of us are to innoc-"

"Akria-y is a cccuunnnntttttt!!" Ishi's muffled voice whined.

Haruka ended up blushed as it was muffled by his chest.

Yasu smiled," dick~" they giggled cheerfully.

Takara covered their face,"...can we please get off the subject of genitalia...?"

Yasu pouted a bit,"fiiiinnneee," they huffed.

Takara smiled softly,"thank you." 

Everything seemed quiet, so, Takara broke the silence," So...how is everyone...?" They asked, to which they got a mediocre response. Frowning a bit, they sighed,"should we explore a bit? See what this place has to offer?" 

"....It doe-" Haruka was cut off by a certain blond.

"While it seems logical, what if someone were to attack someone without us noticing?"

Takara sighed a bit,"Kai-"

"Based on the aggression in its voice, the monochromatic..thing..wants us to kill each other correct?"

"True bu-"

"Thus, it's not very logical to go alone. I say we go in pairs of two,"

"Wha-"

"If you don't understand, I mean like...Ose and Seno go together, and Yasu and Ikari go another place together,"

"ok bu-"

"We should match up with personalities...I may be a Biologist, but I have been told I'm a good judge of character."

"o-"

"hmm...how about...Ishi and Ike...Ose and Kiyoshi....Haruka and....Juba ...Seno and Akira...Takara and Hibiki...Lyara and Murda...Yasu and Ikari...and Tanji and Myself!" The Biologist gave a smug look,before grabbing the Waiter's arm, dispite his protests, and walked off.

Takara frowned,"...But Akira isn't here..."they sighed, looking over to Seno," you may accompany Hibiki and I if you'd like, comrade," he mused.

Seno looked to them, and huffed,"...fine..." She sighed, walking over.

And so, the eight pairs set off to look around.

Ishi and Ike found an island not to far into the lake with a small meadow of flowers.

Ose and Kiyoshi found an abandoned stable, presumably that held horses for horse racing. Inside of the stable were things like nails, hammers and horseshoes

Haruka and Juba found a stage not to far from the Fire Pit. Backstage they found that there were weights and pulleys that controlled set pieces that hung above the stage. They also found an assortment of props, things like foam swords, pirate hats, etcetera.

Lyara and Murda found a storage room behind the Cabins. There were things like replacement light bulbs, not to mention, hidden in the back there was a stock pile of hot chocolate mix, and on the opposite wall there was an assortment of poisions...better not mix them up...

Yasu and Ikari...didn't really do anything but sit in the girls cabin and talk...way to go....next time we don't pair the Hatter and Jester...

Tanji and Kiaba took on investing the kitchen part of the mess hall, they ended up finding that there was more than enough food stashed everywhere for /at least/ a year.

Seno, Takara and Hibiki came back with nothing to report, as everyone had taken anywhere that needed investigation, but," We saw Akira by the far side of the Lake, so he's ok..." Takara mused.

Everyone nodded a bit, before deciding to go to sleep. 

They all went to their respective gender cabins, and laid down. 

After a bit, Takara woke back up, sensing that not everyone was in the cabin. He frowned and stepped outside, in a sloppily thrown together outfit, and walked by the Lake, seeing Akira curled into a little ball, he gave a soft look, he picked up the other teen and carried him to the cabin. 

Once inside, Takara tucked Akira into his bed, and returned to his bed, falling asleep.


	5. Why Did It Have To Happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blugh
> 
> I think this one is a bit lacking...

After a bit, Takara woke back up, sensing that not everyone was in the cabin. He frowned and stepped outside, in a sloppily thrown together outfit, and walked by the Lake, seeing Akira curled into a little ball, he gave a soft look, he picked up the other teen and carried him to the cabin. 

Once inside, Takara tucked Akira into his bed, and returned to his bed, falling asleep.

The next morning, Takara felt a bit...off. No one seemed to be in the cabin, but they heard a repeating racking at the door, causing them to jump. getting up and walking to the door, Upon opening the door, a rather distressed Yasu was fidgeting. The Jester meet Takara's eyes.

" Come with me. Now."

"....uh..."

"Oh for god's fucking sake! I might have my mind in the gutter but not when it's fuckin important! Now Come quick!" 

Before Takara could react, Yasu had drug them to the stage that Haruka and Juba found the previous night. 

Upon arriving, Yasu frowned,"....it's not pretty...."

Upon hearing those words, Takara stepped to the backstage. What they saw, however, made them sick to their stomach.

Arms and legs tied to a makeshift Puppet Handle, face of sudden fear. His glasses were neatly folded and set beside his body, his blond hair, that was usually kept in a rather neat pony tail, was down, with a few strands falling into his face. His skin was a sickly pale, a small trail of blood trickled from the left side of his mouth.

Takara's eyes widened, as they stumbled back a bit. 

Haruka frowned,"I found him here when I was taking an early morning walk...I was accompanied by Yasu and Ikari from the Girls Cabin, as they were out as well, so I asked if they wanted to come with...."

Juba frowned and glared,"how the hell do we know you're not lying!"

Haruka sighed, and fell silent. He walked over to the Topographer,"I cannot prove that I did not commit the murder at any point, nor am I saying I'm not a suspect," he mused, voice cold and smooth.

Juba glared a bit more, but Tanji's voice rang through. 

"Nori....now's not the time..." 

Juba huffed and walked over to the Waiter.

Yasu frowned a bit, "Haruka is right...Ikari and myself were walking with him..." Them mummered, the ahoges on either side of her hair curled up into themselves, sadly.

Ikari nodded,"Yes, the three of us found him together..."

Takara looked around the room to make doublely sure that their eyes were not deceiving them.

Ishi was as far away as she could be, just sobbing from the fact that someone she considered a friend was dead...

Juba was glaring at Haruka from a distance, still worked up from the little argument that had happened, while Tanji stood by, trying to keep the other calm.

Ose was in the corner, freaking out in her own way.

Ikari,Yasu and Haruka were standing in a simi-circle, talking about their walk, trying to lighten each others mood.

Ike and Seno were now over by Ose, trying to get the Choreographer to stop crying.

Kiyoshi and Lyara were being each other's emotional support, as they were both crying to an extent, and shaking.

Akira looked...undisturbed. The small boy frowned a bit, but other than that, seemed to hold no emotion on his face.

Hibiki came up to Takara, and frowned slightly, "w-why did someone h-have t-t-to kill?" He whimpered slightly, clinging to the Theatrical Producer's arm.

Takara frowned and gently pet Hibiki's hair, mimicking what Haruka had done with Ishi the previous morning, trying to calm him. "....I don't know..."

 

"...I don't know...."


	6. We Just Lost Two...

"...I don't know...."

Takara frowned, looking around. There was no more doubt...the lifeless body in front of him, it belonged to the Ultimate Biologist, Kaiba Kisho. Takara couldn't figure out who would kill him...

Ose had eventually calmed down with the help of Ike and Seno. She walked over, shakily. She glanced at Takara,"...Ose doesn't remember, but she wonders if now, the person who killed Kai-"

Takara froze, as the boisterous, cheerful laugh echoed through the Stage, causinging them to shiver.

Monokuma seemed to appear from out of no where, as he grinned and laughed," upupupup~ so it seems one of you finall-"

Takara growled,"There's no way! We wouldn't turn against each other after just two da-"

"Well you di-"

"Your wro-"

"It was on-"

"It couldn't b-"

"It wasn't m-"

"It had to-"

"it's agains-"

"You never-"

"That's because I expected you stuip-"

"DON'T CALL MY FRIENDS-"

The bear growled, glaring at Takara. "Let me speak! Before I decide to make energy example of yo-"

Takara growled a bit,"then don't insult my frien-"

"You know what? No. I don't have to put up with this crap. Spear of Gunjar((Misspelled))! Come to my aid and shut this bastard up!"

Within a few seconds, a huge spear shot out of the ground, piercing Takara in the throat. They could taste the blood in their mouth, as their life force quickly depleted. after a moment, the spear retracted, making Takara fall and curl up on the ground. The blood pooled out, as his eyes slid closed.

Hibiki, who had been holding Takara's arm, screamed in fear, starting to cry. "Wait! No! Kara! Pl-Please wake up-"

Yasu squealed in fear, jumping back, looking fearfully at the bear.

The bear giggled," upupup~ The cutting off I consider harassing. I had every right. Now, as I was saying! Good! A murder happened! Now all you have to do is survive the class trial and you'll graduate!"

Yasu whimpered a bit from fear, while Hibiki was sobbing.

Haruka looked to the bear,"Class Trial?"

"Ah yes! I never explained! You must investigate, gather as much evidence as you can! When I say, we will hold a Trial, where you guys must discern the Culprit! We will then hold it to a majority vote! If you get the right person, they get Punished! If you convict an innocent party, however, the who lot of you will get punished instead, and the real culprit gets to go scott free and earns the right to graduate!"

Haruka frowned a bit more,"wha-"

Ikari cut him off, humming,"I say, pray tell, what is this ,'Punishment' you speak of?"

Monokuma smiled and laughed,"upupupup~ I mean execution! now, have fun investigating~~~!!!"

And just as mysteriously as he appeared, Monokuma vanished from sight, leaving Fourteen campers shaking and panicking to varying degrees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Takara done goofed


	7. And Now, We Must Push Onwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the crappy quality of last chapter. I was rushed because of school ^^"

Monokuma smiled and laughed,"upupupup~ I mean execution! now, have fun investigating~~~!!!"

And just as mysteriously as he appeared, Monokuma vanished from sight, leaving Fourteen campers shaking and panicking to varying degrees.

Tanji frowned, and walked over to the body of the Biologist. His silver eyes scanned the area carefully, looking for small details that might lead to any bigger leads. The Waiter's eyes landed on the trail of blood coming from the Biologist's mouth and frowned.

\--Truth Bullet acquired! Trail of Blood--

 

Looking around a bit more, Tanji frowned, picking up the glasses,"...they're not thick enough..." Tanji's ear twitched hearing Haruka make a soft comment.

"That's what she said-" The Mythologist snickered, earning a giggle from the Jester and Hatter.

Rolling his eyes, Tanji sighed,"you three, please. I'm trying to accomplish something.."

Haruka looked over and mummered a,"I'm sorry," before walking off, followed by Yasu and Ikari.

Tanji sighed and looked back to the glasses,"too thin to be Kaiba's..." He muttered, setting them down.

\--Truth Bullet Acquired! Culprit's Glasses?--

Tanji sighed, and looked at Kaiba's face. The Biologist's skin seemed to be discolored,"....interesting....concerning,but interesting..."

Getting up, the Waiter brushed himself off, and walked off to find a bit more evidence, if possible. 

Upon reaching the mess hall, Tanji frowned, walking into the kitchen. there was a coffee cup on the counter, with a blood spatter on the counter.

\--Truth Bullet Acquired! Blood on the Counter!--

Walking over, to peak into the cup. There was a thick, brown liquid in the cup. "...coffee...?" Tanji muttered, not daring to test it.

\--Truth Bullet Acquired!Coffee??--

And, then, the monitors flickered on, showing Monokuma with a cap on. "Its time for the class trial! Meet me at the fire pit!"

The words were demanding. Tanji frowned, and made his way to the fire pit. 

After the Fourteen Remaining Students arrived at the pit, it opened into a set of stairs that lead to a elevator.

frowning, several thoughts went through Tanji's head.

'A trial of justice, or a trial of vain.  
A trial of Life...or death  
A trial of Hope...or despair..  
One Deciver, thirteen truth seekers...  
We must avenge Kaiba, as unbearable as he was, and we must avenge Takara....'

"It begins now."


	8. It Begins Now

'A trial of justice, or a trial of vain.  
A trial of Life...or death  
A trial of Hope...or despair..  
One Deciver, thirteen truth seekers...  
We must avenge Kaiba, as unbearable as he was, and we must avenge Takara....'

"It begins now."

As the remaining Campers walked out of the elevator, they looked around, walking ahead cautiously. 

Monokuma laughed a bit, and looked to the fourteen campers. "There is a spot for all of you~ just find the one with your name!"

Ishi frowned and whimpered, half-clinging to Haruka's arm,"W-why are there pictures of our dead f-friends w-w-with a bl-bloody X?" She whimpered, shaking a bit.

Monokuma grinned,"Why!? It would be disrespectful to not honor them! And, just because their dead, it doesn't mean they can't watch the performance!" The bear giggled from the throne he sat on.

Ishi whimpered and shivered.

Tanji frowned,"...you are quite the sick being..."

And so, each of the campers found their places. It came out to, moving clockwise, Takara's portrait, Tanji, Akira--who had to stand on a box and a dictionary to reach over the top of the stand--Mura, Ose, Kaiba's portrait, Juba, Ishi, Haruka, Yasu, Ikari, Hibiki, Seno, Kiyoshi, Lyara, and Ike.

Monokuma giggled,"Go ahead and start~"

Tanji frowned and took a deep breath,"...the victim was Kaiba Kisho. I...don't know the cause of death, we must work that out. ....Should we start there?"

Haruka looked over, holding the dangling part of his necklace, as he spoke up," That would be most logical...I feel we must work out the killing method, before we may accuse," the Mythologist hummed, the lightest smirk of satisfaction resting on his lips.

Tanji looked around for a moment, before Lyara spoke up.

"U-um...this may be a long shot b-but...could he have been.../positioned/?"

Juba glared at her, accusingly,"How the hell do you get that? Unless, of course, you did it! Yes! Of course! A killer hiding behind the guise of a shy girl! it's perfect! Why did you do it!?" the Topographer had a proud look on her face, as she had a hand in her long, blonde hair, green eyes burning with determination.

Lyara froze, and hugged herself, her blue eyes widening in fear. "I-? Wha-! n-no! I wouldn't k-kill!" Shaking, the Ultimate Historian whimpered, her blue eyes wide and full of fear. "I suggested poisoning because of the lack of external wounds!" She whined.

Tanji frowned a bit, looking around silently, before finally speaking up,"...Nori. No. Don't just randomly accuse...we must go about this logically...if we don't, we could end up...deceased..." He chidded softly, with a frown.

Juba frowned and huffed,"but sh-"

"Nori....no...."

"Fine..." the blonde sighed, going silent.

Tanji looked up with a slight hum,"...poison...that would explain the blood I found on the counter in the kitchen..." he mused, running and hand through his hair, glancing around.

Ikari frowned a bit,"Blood on the counter...?" Dual colored eyes sparked up in curiosity,"I say my dear friend, but, I do not understand..."

Tanji met the Hatter's eyes,"I went into the kitchen to see if there were any leads there. What I found was a splatter of blood, and a peculiar thick, brown, liquid..." he mused, folding his hands in front of him, frowning a bit.

Mura frowned a bit,"....thick and brown? That sounds like hot chocolate..." He mused.

Tanji looked to him, frowning a bit,"Actually...that sounds accurate..."

Lyara frowned,"....in the store room, there is hot chocolate and poison close to each other...maybe, the person accidentally mistook the poison for the hit chocolate and ended up giving it to Kaiba?"

Akira looked at the Historian, and growled,"....that sounds oddly specific...and weren't you one of the fuckers that found the storeroom?"

Lyara paled and her eyes widened, as she hugged herself again. "wha-?!"

Akira smirked a bit,looking to her,"Well fucker? You seem to be hiding something!"

Ishi frowned,"H-Hey! Give Lyara a chance to speak Akira!" She huffed, her green eyes burning a bit as she crossed her arms, glaring at Akira.

Akira growled,"Shut the fuck up Kobayshi! She is clearly hiding something! So, Muffinfly, what are you hiding?" He asked growling.

Lyara whimpered, looking at the dull haired Astrologer. Why was she intimidated by a small boy? She didn't know...maybe it was the intimidating air about him?

"So, Bitch?"

Lyara shook,trying to gather her thoughts to form a proper sentence, that wasn't in her native language.


	9. Accusations,Accusations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited Seno's appearance and noted it on Introductions
> 
> Sorry,
> 
> Quality of this chapter is e h.
> 
> I'm trying to get at least a chapter a day, and I had to rush ^^;

Eyes widened, Lyara whimpered, shaking. Fumbling over words, she managed to get out,"I-I- n-not m-me- I-I w-w-wasn't e-eve-even the-there..!" She whimpered, her heavily accented voice becoming hard to understand from the paroxysm of hysteria.

Akira sneered, staring at the Historian, as she held herself. "It looks like you're hiding something bitch~" he mused crudely.

Tanji frowned at the chaos. He leaves them unattended for one minute, just to think about the case, and all hell breaks loose! Sighing, the Waiter looked to the Astrologist. "Akira...that may not be...can we tr-"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm onto the killer! Don't interrupt! /There's nothing that implies she didn't do i-/!"

"Wait just a second!"

Tanji looked to Akira, frowning a bit,"Akira, there is /one thing/ that proves she wasn't. There were glasses covered in bl-"

"CUT ME OFF ONE MORE MOTHERFUCKING TIME!"

Akira glared at the Waiter, growling. "The glasses are clearly the victim's! Especially if their covered in blood! Muffinfly just had enough respect to fold them up before ting him up like a Marionette!"

Tanji frowned and sighed," That's illogical. Lyara doesn't have the guts to try anything like that. So, that being said, I actually have a bit of proof she didn't do it, and that the glasses didn't belong to Kaiba," he mused evenly.

Akira huffed, glaring ferociously at Tanji,"Show it to me then!" He hissed.

Tanji frowned a bit,"The glasses found at the crime scene aren't as thick as Kaiba's glasses." He hummed a bit, drumming his fingers on the podium.

Akira growled, his expression unwavering, glaring at Tanji. "That proves nothing!"

Haruka hummed thoughtfully,"Actually...that may work..." He mused abesntmindedly, before looking a head, purple eyes calm and collected,"May I ask that we whom don't wear glasses step back?" He questioned, stepping back.

Akira grumbled, and jumped off his set-up to push it back a bit, before getting back up on it.

Eventually, everyone stepped back, until only Ishi, Mura, and Seno were left standing there in the front.

Mura and Seno looked pretty chill, while Ishi was fidgeting and blatantly nervous. 

Akira looked to Ishi, smirking a bit,"Ahha! It was Ishi! Look at how nervou-!!"

Tanji frowned, looking to Akira,"....Was it you? You're constantly accusing someone else...one clear sign of suspension."

Akira froze, his curl crumpplung,"e-eh!?"


	10. We've Reaced a Discion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blugh
> 
> I apologize for not updating yesterday
> 
> I had a temp of 100.2°F yesterday
> 
> And over the past week or two I've been coughing up a lung.
> 
> Sorry for bad quality...

Akira looked to Ishi, smirking a bit,"Ahha! It was Ishi! Look at how nervou-!!"

Tanji frowned, looking to Akira,"....Was it you? You're constantly accusing someone else...one clear sign of suspension."

Akira froze, his curl crumpplung,"e-eh!?"

 

Tanji frowned and looked to him, unwavering. "Its oddly suspicious that you keep accusing everyone who shows the slightest of nervous movements...wouldn't you agree, Akira?" the Waiter mused, sliver eyes locked in concentration.

Akira tried to hold back a terrified whimper, as he looked around. He was innocent! Would Tanji seriously suspect him for having suspensions on others!? If that was the case, Tanji would be just as suspicious! Of course! Akira only needed to form a way-anyway-to prove his innocen-

The small boy's thought process was cut off abruptly by a comment that seemed to trap him in a corner, with no escape. Anything he said now, would be futile.

"..Didn't Akira storm off yesterday? I never saw him other than in the morning when he had the spat with Ishi and Yasu," Juba hummed, her green gaze locked on the small boy.

Akira was probably shaking visibly at this point. His blue eyes wide in fear as he gripped the top of the stand for support. He looked at the ground. He couldn't meet the gaze of anyone. He was...terrified...

"...It wasn't Akira..." 

All eyes seemed to land on Tanji.

"I think we already established the killer wears glasses, yes? I also brought Akira into the Male's cabin last night, as I saw him under a tree. He was asleep, there was no blood or any evidence he committed a murder."

Mura frowned,"..But I clearly thought you were the one accusing Akira of poisoning Kaiba with a hot chocolate mix, with poison mixed i-" his eyes widened as he threw a hand over his mouth. He did not mean to say /that/ much. Not by any means.

Tanji looked to the violinist, and frowned. "...never said that it was precisely that, my friend...you seemed to have condemned yourself..."

Mura frowned, and sighed a bit. "Yes...I admit it. It was me...I'm the one who killed Kaiba...I mean...wasn't it quite obvious? I stayed up here, and yet, /I'm not wearing glasses./ Ishi has hers on, and Seno has them clipped to her shirt..."

Tanji frowned, looking at him,"....god, I wished it wasn't you..."

Mura just looked away, gulitily.

Monokuma snickered,"Well! That was quite interesting!! Well, we don't have time for tragic backstoires! let's get to the voting!"

Mura took the first step, and voted himself.

One by one, the others voted for the Violinist.

Tanji looked to Mura,"....why?"

"...if I didn't, someone else would have, and probably wouldn't have let him off easy..."

Monokuma chuckled boisterously,"That's it! You have voted correctly!"

As Monokuma laughed, he reached behind him, and pulled out a gaviln((I don't remember what it's actually called-)), and hit a big red button.

On screen was displayed an eight bit Mura, in the muddle of a scenic backdrop, as Monokuma walked past and grabbed him. Words displayed on screen read,"Mura Oda has been found guilty! Now commencing punishment!"


	11. C-Sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First execution!
> 
> I can't take full cirdet as my friend:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger/pseuds/Pen_And_Dagger
> 
> Helped me, by giving ideas and the name :')

As Monokuma laughed, he reached behind him, and pulled out a gavel, and hit a big red button.

On screen was displayed an eight bit Mura, in the muddle of a scenic backdrop, as Monokuma walked past and grabbed him. Words displayed on screen read,"Mura Oda has been found guilty! Now commencing punishment!"

From out of no where, strings seemed to wrap around Mura's arms, ting off at the wrists, as he was pulled back, into a door that slammed closed after the boy was pulled into the darkness.

As the 13 remaining campers stood in their stands, not yet moving, a large black screen flickered alive. On screen, a baige title card, with various musical notes and a few small violin stamps across it. Ash colored text read:  
Mura Oda Ultimate Violinist: Executed:  
C-Sharp.

The screen cut to black before cutting to violin strings quickly curling around him, piercing his skin as he was pulled upward. After a moment, a disoriented Mura was left dangling in a tied up mess of string, until his eyes widened, as the ground shook. Soon, a giant Monokuma came into view, carrying a violin. The bear snatched up the violinist, and held him like a bow. As silence fell over the scene, the Monokuma raised the violin into position, and then used Mura as the bow. 

Pain was apparent in the short Violinist's expression, as he was drug across the strings. Each time he was pulled and pushed, not only did the strings on the instrument cut into him, but so did the ones that confined him. Tears of pain fell from his despair ridden eyes, as all the defending sounds of poor music came to an abrupt stop.

The Monokuma growled and glared at the "bow" he had been using, now horribly disfigured and cut up, bleeding all over. In a fit of rage that the music sounded horrible, the Monokuma threw the "bow" down. When it hit the ground, there was a sickening cracking sound. Then, the bear threw the instrument on the "bow", causing it to bust. The bear then picked up the "bow", and bent it beyond physical boundaries. A distorted cry of pain could be heard over the cracking and breaking of the "bow". After being satisfied with the breaking of the bow, the bear then threw it Down again, and finished the job, by stomping of it.

The screen cut to black,leaving 13 disturbed campers, that probably were not going to eat dinner tonight, or sleep at all.


	12. "....Despair is like a parasite..."

A few days after the execution of Mura Oda, Tanji seemed to lack the strength to move around outside of the males cabin, but forced himself to walk to the Mess Hall, at least once a day. He seemed not eat too much, but if he did not eat, he would instead, make himself a cup of hot tea, and carry it back to the male's cabin.

Haruka caught glimpse of Tanji leaving, and frowned. After muttering an apology, the raven haired Mythologist walked out of the Mess Hall, and back to the Male's cabin, following Tanji. Purple eyes a lit with concern.

In the Male's cabin, Tanji sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at the wall absentmindedly, as he carefully sipped at the hot tea in his hands. His silver eyes were tired, and his brown hair, that was usually well kept and neat, as messy, his curl on top of his head crumpled a bit, showing the sadness and loneliness he felt.

Haruka frowned, and walked in, sitting next to the Waiter. Slowly, the lanky Mythologist wrapped his arms around the Waiter, who tensed a bit, and slowly looked down at the Mythologist. Haruka just tried to hug the other, being as comforting as he could.

Tanji slowly relaxed into the comforting embrace from the smaller boy, with a grateful smile. "...Thank you Haruka..." He mused softly. 

Haruka glanced up, allowing a smile to play at his lips,"Its no problem...I saw that you needed some sort of...how shall I say....comforting act..." He mused softly.

Tanji nodded slightly, with a grateful smile, before frowning a bit,"...I considered Mura a good friend..."

Haruka frowned, seeming to catch a suppressed meaning, and just hugged him a bit tighter, just trying to be comforting. "....I understand...But don't worry. You're strong.....you can't let despair infect you that easily...if you give up now, you'll never live to retell his story..giving into Despair...it's like...dying on the inside...despair is like...a parasite that eats away at your very being, until you're nothing but a shell of your former self...so keep hope. Things will get better...and hey....maybe there's someone here, who feels about you, the way you felt for Mura...maybe...if there is, you two could come together, and get through this together..." The Mythologist mused, before flushing a bit,"A-ahha...f-forgive me...I tend to rant and go off on meaningless tangents...But seriously...look around at how lucky we are. We're alive right now...cherish those you have left, don't you think that would be enough?"

With that, the Mythologist walked out of the cabin, to resume his schedule, but before he walked out, he smiled at Tanji, and said one last thing, before walking off

"Do not throw away any shot at a lasting friendship you have,"


	13. Maybe, Everything Isn't As It Seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah-
> 
> I'm alive-
> 
> Just busy-
> 
> Have some Akira-
> 
> Because I think people like him?
> 
> *shrugs*

Forcing himself up, Tanji walked back to the Mess Hall to take care of his cup. As he walked along, his ear twitched at the sounds of squeals. He instantly tensed, and looked for the source. As he looked around, his Silver eyes were widened as he looked around, slowly walking and looking around.

Another squeal found its way to the Waiter's ears, causing him to tense up a bit more, and went looking around a bit more frantically for the source of the terrified sounds.

As Tanji turned a corner, he arrived at a clearing, whit what looked to be a small telescope set up in the middle of the clearing. 

Another squeal periced Tanji's ears, and he was instantly on guard again. Tanji narrowed his silver eyes in suspension, as he walked the area. Soon, his eyes caught glimpse of a raven haired girl next to a brown haired girl, hovering over someone, Tanji was unable to make out who it was from this distance, so he decided to try and get a bit closer.

The raven haired girl turned to look at The Waiter as he approached, her blue eyes lighting up happily,"Ose happily greets Tanji as he approaches!!" She smiled happily. 

The brown haired girl looked over,silver eyes narrowing in suspension,"Why are you here...?" She growled, stepping in front of the other person, whom the two had been hovering over, further hindering Tanji's view of whom it was. 

Frowning in thought, Tanji looked at the two,"I heard squealing...so I came to check up on what was going on..." the Waiter explained, expression in unwavering neutrality.

Ose nodded a bit, smiling,"Oh! Ose explains to Tanji, that she, Seno and Akira are just playing!"

"What the hell!? I told you not to give away my identity!" a shrill voice screeched from behind Seno. From behind the writer, the small Astrologist emerged, the scowl that he normally wore etched on his face. Glaring, he crossed his arms, the sleeves of his turtle neck enveloping his small arms.

Ose blushed from embarrassment,"O-Ose is so sorry!!!! Ose forgot! Ose begs Akira for forgiveness-"

"Shut up!" The Astrologist huffed,"Its fine...don't apologize...I'm sorry for snapping at you..." He huffed, a faint blush crossing his pale cheeks.

Ose smiled a bit, calming down,"Ose smiles, and assures Akira that it's fine!"

Seno stood there, awkwardly, not really sure what to say or do.

Akira sighed a bit, flustered, looking to Seno and Ose, trying to think of something to say.

Tanji went to resume his original task of putting his cup away, when he caught glance of something.

Ose had quickly picked up Akria, to hug him, and pulled Seno in for the hug. After a moment of The Astrologist and Writer being flustered, the three of them broke out into giggles, and hugged each other.

Tanji felt a small smile play at his lips, as he walked towards the Mess Hall. Maybe the killing was a one time thing...? Perhaps, they could all live happily here...no violence needed. Yes, of course. That was it. From here on, the bear would leave them alone, they wouldn't have to kill, they could all be...

....Happy....


	14. There are a few...conditions~ upupup~

Tanji soon walked into the Mess Hall, and set his cup in the sink, before washing it out, and putting it up. Tanji's silver gaze landed on a redhead, he thought he knew who it was, but, it seems she had short hair...Ishi had long hair...right? 

Walking up to the girl, all the facial features seemed to point to it being Ishi..."Um, if you don't mind my asking, but, um, who might you be?"

The redhead tilted her head in confusion,"huh? Tanji? It's me, Ishi..."

Tanji frowned and looked to her,"Ishi...? But, your hair..."

"Oh!!! I had to cut it because someone--not gunna say who, because it don't really matter; it was an accident-- got gum in my hair...it was messy...so! I cut it...besides, short hair is easier to manage!" Ishi giggled.

Tanji nodded a bit in understanding. It seemed Ishi always looked on the bright side of things... Yes, she would apologize excessively if she angered someone, but, she seemed to stay positive...

Perhaps, this could futhur back up his hypothesis, that things were looking better and that the killing had stop...so they could all be happ-

Tanji's thoughts were cut off by a strange sound...

*Bing Bong Ding Dong*

The monitor that hung on the wall flickered to life. On screen, was Monokuma, holding--what Tanji assumed to be--a glass of red wine.

"Attention all campers, please gather at the Fire Pit! I have something to announce! Upupupup~" 

The sickening giggled echoed through the Mess Hall. Like glass, Tanji's hope came crashing down and shattered. 

Slowly, The Waiter made his way for the Fire Pit. Every step he took, was painful...agonizing....was the bear going to make them kill again? ...He wasn't going to do that...right? ...Of course! The announcement was that they could go home! That /had/ to be it! There was no possible way the bear was going to put them through all that again!

Upon reaching the Fire Pit, Tanji could see everyone had gathered. Before he could walk over to someone, Monokuma popped up, giggling.

Tanji frowned, looking to the bear, starting to fear what was going to happen.

 

Monokuma smiled, and giggled,"Guessssss what!! I finally have a good incentive for you to kill!" 

Tanji frowned. No what he wanted to hear.

The Bear pulled out some slips, one for each of the remaining campers. "Inside each envelope, is a picture of one of your relatives, or a close friend, and a condition of which you are to use in a murder! And, if you break the condition, or if no one kills within a day or two, well, upupupup~ you can say good bye to whom ever is in your picture~ Each day after the time limit is up, I will pick at random who to kill~ then I'll send everyone a picture of the finished product~! Happy Killing~~!! Upupupup~!!!"

Tanji frowned, and shakily opened his envelope. The picture he pulled out was of his older sister. Flipping the picture over, he read silently to himself, the conditions he was under.

So...He had to kill in one shot...and his victim could not /identity/ as female...

Like hell Tanji was going to kill! The Monochromatic bear could kiss his ass! Like hell anyone was going to believe that the bear somehow had someone everyone held dearly and was planning to murder them!

There was no way Tanji was going to believe this bull shit! Not for a moment.


	15. Isle of the deadly rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip I may have weird typos
> 
>  
> 
> That's because I kept passing out while writing it

The next day rolled around quicker than the Waiter anticipated. 

Heaving a sigh, Tanji sat up, and glanced around. It seemed most people were out and about. Typical...

Getting up off the bed, the Waiter stood up, trudging to the Mess Hall. He still felt utterly horrible, but now was not the time to be depressed. He had to push through. He had to get through this. He had to make sure /everyone/ got through this. He could do that....right...?

Upon entering the Mess Hall, every one, but those in the Male's Cabin, and Ishi,, it also seemed that Seno was no where to be seen, seemed to be there. Weird...Ishi was usually one of the first ones to the Mess Hall...

Looking around, his eyes landed on Haruka. Haruka always seemed to know where Ishi was! Walking over, Tanji set a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka turned around, and smiled a bit,"Ah! Hello!" the Mythologist greeted with a warm smile.

Tanji looked to him, concern on his face,"Haruka....have you seen Ishi?"

Haruka paled a bit,"N-No...I haven't..." He mused briefly. "Shall we go look for her?"

Tanji nodded, before walking off to look for the Bontainst. Something...seemed off with Haruka...He...seemed more energetic than usual...and his voice had a light squeak to it...not to mention, the parting on the hair looked a bit different...

Tanji shrugged it off, it was probably Haruka trying to be feminine for the day, he /was/ genderfulid after all.

After searching and searching, both males we're about to come out. out with no report...until, he heard a small, high pitched screech.

Haruka and Tanji's heads quickly turned to see Akira running of from the Flower Cover Isle in the middle of the lake.

Haruka frowned,"Tanji...why don't you go check that out? I can recheck the theater..."

Tanji sent a nervous glance to Haruka, before nodding, and heading for the Isle, while Haruka walked towards the theater.

Upon arriving, Tanji's eyes widened. There, tied in a crucifix manner to the tree,...multiple stab wounds that seemed off centered, as if constantly missing their target, head tilted downward, but a clear trail of blood, long since dried up, present from the corner of the mouth.. there were also slices across the arms, a few shallow ones on the wrists, glasses had fallen to the ground. Tanji was unable to see the legs.

Tanji felt a bit dizzy from the sight. Wavering before falling to the ground, he fainted. The Waiter always had trouble seeing blood that belonged to another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the fact that the body was found on the Island with the meadow of Flowers-
> 
> Also, the dead body can be either Seno or Ishi, keep that in mind ;3


	16. Picking Up th Scattered Petals

Shivering a bit, Yasu looked around. They felt like something was...off. Quickly, the green haired teen got up, and walked outside of the Mess Hall, and into the clearing. Glancing around, they faintly noticed the outline of someone curled up on the isle in the middle of the lake. Frowning, they quickly ran over.

Upon arriving, Yasu flinched, screaming a bit. There on tied to the tree was Ishi.

As the body announcement went off, people started to show up. But, Yasu's attention was focused on Tanji. Quickly, the green haired jester ran over to the Waiter. Getting on their knees, Yasu started to shake Tanji,"H-Hey! Tan-Tan! Are you alright?!" they questioned, getting a bit nervous.

 

Juba frowned, catching glimpse of Yasu and Tanji. Walking over, she adjusted the strap on her shirt. Once over, she sat on her knees. "...Yasu, he's not dead...He just can't stand seeing other people's blood....I know because this happened on the first day...I had gotten a scratch, and it was bleeding. Well...needless to say. He did the same thing he's doing now...so I gu-" the blonde was cut off by a terrified noise. 

Turning around, Juba and Yasu saw a trembling Haruka. His eyes were wide and tinted with tears. 

Frowning, Yasu gently excused themself, walking over to Haruka,"...Haru-Haru...are you alright...?" they asked softly and awkwardly. 

Haruka turned to them, shaking,"H-Hell no I'm not ok. I'm confused and hurt. Why would someone kill Ishi!? She was so nice! I...She wouldn't have hurt anyone! ....I should know....we've known each other for a long time..."

Yasu frowned, noticing how Haruka used a contraction...weird...He usually stayed away from using contractions...it must just be his way of panicking, so, Yasu shrugged it off. They looked to Haruka,"I...I'm so sorry....I'm so sorry...." That's all they were able to say it seemed.

Taking in a deep, uneven breath, Haruka mumbled something,"I...I...I can't do this- I can't investigate her- I...I'm so sorry," he muttered, running off, panicking.

Yasu frowned. Glancing around, the jester cleared their throat,"I..I think we should start investigating..."

Juba nodded a bit,"I'll be back after I take Tomiji to the Male's Cabin," She mused softly, before walking off.

Ose frowned,"O-Ose can try and help, Ose mused shakily before speaking back up, Ose can climb up into the tree to look for possible evidence....would that help Yasu? She took a deep breath after asking."

Yasu gave a small smile, amused slightly by the way Ose pretty much role played when she spoke,"Yes, Ose-Ose, that would be help..." 

Ose nodded, and approached the tree, before carefully climbing up.

Yasu looked around the area, picking up Ishi's glasses.

They were cracked, and there was blood on them...But, the blood looked like it got onto the glasses from the front...But...Ishi would have been wearing her glasses...right?

Truth Bullet Acquired! Cracked Glasses

Truth Bullet Acquried? The Bloodstains.

Yasu carefully pocketed the glasses, for further use in the trail. Looking to the body, Yasu flinched at all the stab wounds. Might as well start with the chest...

There where quite a few wounds, that seemed fresher than the ones on her wrists and legs. The wounds seemed to be inflicted sparaticlly...But they had been aiming for one spot...But what spot, and why?

Truth Bullet Acquired! Chest Wounds

Next, Yasu climbed up to the branches of the tree on which Ishi's arms were tied too, to look at them.

Upon, closer inspection, the wounds seemed to be defensive. As if, caught off guard, Ishi threw her arms up to defend herself...poor Ishi...if only she knew someone was after her...

Truth Bullet Acquired! Defensive Wounds

Swinging off the branch, Yasu landed on their face, and sighed. That always seemed to happen. 

Going back over to the tree, Yasu looked at Ishi's legs. 

These wounds also seemed to be defensive, and seemed to be fresher than the ones on her arms..it must have hurt so much...

Truth Bullet Updated! Defensive Wounds

Looking around, Yasu really could not find anything else to investigate. That's when Ose jumped from the tree, landing pretty gracefully. Yasu looked to her,"Did you find the weapon?"

Ose nodded, "Yes, Ose found a bloody knife logged in the branches of the tree, but what was weird is, it wasn't stabbed into the tree, like whoever did it was scared of harming the tree, Ose explained, with a small frown."

Yasu frowned a bit...not stabbed into the tree?

Truth Bullet Acquired! The Placement of the Hidden Weapon.

 

Juba was walking back to the Isle, when she caught glimpse of someone, running off from a trashcan. Frowning, the blonde walked over, and looked inside. 

The girl pulled out a back of clanging tin containers. Opening the bag, Juba frowned.

Inside was several empty canisters of spray on Hair Dye. The colors seemed to be Red and Black...weird...

Truth Bullet Acquired! Empty Hair Dye Canisters.

And then, the announcement to get to the trial room played. 

Sighing, Juba went back, and picked up Tanji from the bed, carrying the unconscious Waiter to the Elevator. By the time she got there, everyone else was there. So, she settled into place.

Looking ahead, Yasu took a deep breath, thoughts swilling around their head.

 

'A trial of justice, or a trial of vain.  
A trial of Life...or death  
A trial of Hope...or despair..  
One Deciver, eleven truth seekers...  
We must avenge Shi-Shi...She was a kind and gentle soul...She wouldn't have harmed anyone...'

"It begins now."


	17. Growing Into Something Bigger Than We Thought Possible

'A trial of justice, or a trial of vain.  
A trial of Life...or death  
A trial of Hope...or despair..  
One Deciver, twelve truth seekers...  
We must avenge Shi-Shi...She was a kind and gentle soul...She wouldn't have harmed anyone...'

"It begins now."

 

As the remaining campers settled into their spots, Yasu looked around, before clearing their throat,"...The Victim was Ishi Kobyashi..." their voice trailed off as they spoke.

"She was found on the Flower Isle in the middle of the shallow lake. There were multiple stab wounds, most likely the cause of death," Juba mused, shifting her grasp on Tanji.

Nodding in agreement, Yasu looked around the room,"...where should we start?"

Ike hummed thoughtfully,"I would say the most logical route would be to start with the weapon~ So, just by looking at the wounds, I kinda figured that it's some sort of knife, or a sharp object similar~" she hummed, brushing a hand through a bit of her pale blonde hair.

Ose looked to Ike,"Ose nods in agreement, Ose found a knife in a branch higher up in the tree...But, it wasn't stabbed into the tree..."

Hibiki frowned a bit,"...That's weird..." He mused softly.

"Hmmm~ maybe, it was part of the Killer's conditions....maybe, they couldn't harm the tree?" Ikari hummed, sounding a bit too happy.

Yasu grimmiaced,"Possibly..." they mused softly. "....What I found weird was, that Ishi's glasses...they have blood on them, but, look," They stated, as they pulled the glasses from their pocket,"The blood splatters look like they were above the stabbing and assault..." they trailed off.

Seno frowned,"...it does...maybe, the killer was wearing the glasses as they did their work?"

Yasu frowned,"that wouldn't have worked. Their Shi-Shi's...not to mention their prescription...so wearing them would have messed with the Killer's sight-"

Akira growled and glared a bit,"Hold on a second! Just because they're prescribed, that doesn't mean the Killer couldn't have worn them!"

Yasu sighed a bit,"but that would have messed with the Killer's sight-"

"Then that explains the shaky aim! As /all the wounds were shakily aimed and all missed their mark!/"

Yasu sighed a bit,"Just, shut the fuck up, or I'm not afraid to make it to where the only thing hour mind can comprehend right is my name!" They hissed slighly,"Actually, the wounds on Ishi's arms and legs didn't miss their mark because of shaky aim...But by Ishi squirming, trying to defend herself!"

"...Oh..." Akira flinched and fell silent.

Giving off a shaky sigh Yasu resumed,"Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...Shi-Shi's glasses were almost cracked, but it seems to be from impact with something hard..." 

An incorporate giggle could be heard coming from Ikari's direction.

Yasu sighed a bit, but then frowned. Haruka was being awfully quiet...He also didn't make any sort of comment from the unintentional innuendo((? I think that's what their called? *shrugs*)). That's when something no one expected was said:

".....It was me. I killed her..." the Mythologist said quietly.


	18. Wilted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got help from a friend whom proofread it ^^
> 
> Here's their profile x3
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekhartha_Zenyatta

"It was me. I killed her..." the Mythologist said quietly.

Yasu made a confused noise. Haruka? Kill Ishi? Even after how close he said they were? There was no way Yasu was going to buy that crap! 

"There's no way in Hell that you did it!" Yasu said forcefully, blue eyes alight with an indescribable fire.

Haruka sighed, staying calm. He knew getting worked up would do all but help the situation. "If you don't believe me, then let's just continue..."

Yasu frowned and looked to him, before glancing back around the room. "So, ignoring that lie from Haruka, it seems we've worked out that the weapon was placed on the tree, instead of being stabbed into the tree. And, I do believe we came to a standstill over the glasses... perhaps we could touch upon that at a later point?" Yasu asked aloud, their voice trailing off a bit.

Lyara frowned in thought, "Um.... do you think that maybe- n-nevermind... it's a st-stupid idea..." Lyara muttered.

Yasu frowned and spoke up, "No, Rah-Rah, tell us. Any idea could be helpful." They smiled softly.

Kiyoshi smiled from his spot, grinning like an idiot, "Yeah! Lyara! Let's hear your idea! I'm sure it's really good~" he smiled proudly.

Lyara blushed from the comment, and looked down, "M-Maybe... What if Ishi and the Killer have the same prescription, or similar enough to where they could share them?"

Seno frowned, "Are you accusing me, Muffinfly?" 

Lyara squealed and jumped, "N-No!! I'm no-not-! I-I was only trying to be helpful-!" she whimpered, eventually stumbling into speaking in utter nonsense, that no one seemed to understand.

Yasu grimaced, "H-hey, Rah-Rah, calm down, it's ok," Yasu glanced around the room, silently begging someone to help.

Ike frowned, and looked to Lyara, as she started to hum softly. The tune Ike hummed was soft, almost silent, and each note seemed to be laced with care and concern.

Lyara eventually was eventually calm enough to continue her idea, "Wh-What I meant was... what if the Killer wears contacts instead of glasses? And um... what if by putting Ishi's glasses on, their vision wasn't hindered? Because their prescriptions are so close?" She asked softly, fearing being yelled at again.

Hibiki frowned a bit, "Hm... That is a possibility... and a rather logical one at that..." he mused, glancing about the room.

 

Yasu bit their lip a bit. So, they did have an idea for the glasses... that worked... Yasu could work with this, "I've already talked about the wounds, how the ones on her arms look defensive, and the ones on her chest seem more like the intended ones."

Juba frowned a bit, "On my way back, I saw someone drop a big black bag in a trash can. I opened it, and inside was canisters of black and red spray-on hair dye."

Yasu frowned in concern, "But why black and red?"

Ikari giggled a bit, "Why, it must be because of the motive; the conditions. Remember~? Maybe one of our killer's conditions was to dress as their victim, while making their victim look like them?"

A familiar, long unheard, soft squeak resonated through the room. Yasu's eyes seemingly landed on Haruka, almost instaniously.

Haruka paled just slightly,"W-why are you looking at m-me?" he asked... But... He sounded nothing like Haruka....

Frowning, and fearing the worst, Yasu examined Haruka carefully. Looking at his raven hair. But, the parting seemed to be more to the left than the center. His normal purple, green and blue attire, but there seemed to be a few curves across his body. Then, Yasu looked to his face. Frowning, they could see small freckles. Clearly the freckles were covered with makeup, trying to make them unnoticeable and his eyes... they were green. Thinking, back since this morning, Haruka seemed to be using a lot more contractions, and appeared more energetic than usual. Not to mention, he didn't react to Yasu's unintended innuendo. 

In short. This was not Haruka Sasaki.

"I... I think I know what happened, and what's going on..." Yasu muttered, shivering a bit.

"There are two people involved. The Killer, the Victim. With the motive pushing down on the Killer, they lured their victim to the Flower Isle, offering a nice talk. When both parties appeared on the scene, the Victim seemed distraught about something. In concern, the Killer asked the Victim what was wrong.

"Afterwards, they found out, their loved one was one in the same. After telling each other their conditions, it was revealed that the killer had to dress as, and pretend to be their victim, along with landing a stab to the heart.

"After hearing this, the Victim quickly suggested they switch clothes, as there are gender restriction on the cabins. Agreeing, the Killer and Victim switched clothing, but the Killer refused to dress in the clothing, until after the deed had... until the deed had been done.

"To make the murder look convincing, the Victim squirmed, trying to make some wounds look defensive. Once the time came, the Killer had a shaky aim, and ended up missing their target quite a bit. But, once the deed had been done, the killer tied their victim to the tree, and hid the weapon on a higher branch, careful not to hurt the tree.

"Once finishing the task, the Killer dropped a pair of glasses, in the contact, they cracked. Grabbing the clothes, the Killer ran to the washroom to get cleaned, and to put their Victim's clothes on.

"The next morning, things went on normally... somewhat. The Killer dropped many grammatical clues that they weren't who they were dressed as. When looking for our Victim, Tanji ended up looking with the killer without realizing it. When they saw Akira run off from the Isle, the culprit said they'd investigate elsewhere, knowing good and well that their identity would be blown if they went with Tanji. 

"After the body discovery announcement, the Killer made their way for the crime scene. After putting on a convincing show, the Killer ran off to dispose of the last of their evidence: hair dye canisters. In order to make the Victim look like the true identity of the Killer, and vise versa. Only one person could have been close enough to the Victim to lure them without suspicion. That person is you, Ishi Kobyashi! You killed Haruka Sasaki!" Yasu declared shakily.

Giving a choked whine, Hauka started to giggle, "I thought I made it plainly obvious who I was~" she giggled.

Green eyes glanced upwards, dyed raven hair falling slickly into their face, they erupted into another fit of giggles, though they sounded forced and heartbroken. "I told you. I fucking admitted it! I said I killed her! I admitted that I killed Haru dammit!" She hissed.

Yasu frowned and couldn't think of anything to say.

"It wasn't my idea... I didn't want to kill her... But... She would've killed herself... if it wasn't against her conditions... She didn't want Mamma --or as she called her Aunty Kobayshi-- to get hurt... and there was no way in hell she could kill me... not after her confession. She admitted that ever since we met in the third grade, she's had a hella big crush on me. But she harboured it... since we're practically siblings. But... oh God... I didn't wanna hurt her!"

As people listened to her rant, they slowly voted, Juba voting on behalf of Tanji, as he was still unconscious.

The bear could not and would not stand for any of this mushy stuff, as he pulled out the gavel.

Yasu caught glimpse, "H-Hey- Wait!"

But, alas, the bear listened not, as the gavel came crashing down.

On the button's screen, a small 8-bit figure of Ishi was crying, as an 8-bit figure of Monokuma came, and dragged her off. The on-screen text read:

GAME OVER

ISHI KOBAYSHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY

COMMENCING PUNISHMENT


	19. Bloom and Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'd like to thank 
> 
>  http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekhartha_Zenyatta
> 
> For proofreading again ^^

The bear could not and would not stand for any of this mushy stuff, as he pulled out the gavel.

Yasu caught glimpse, "H-Hey! Wait!"

But, alas, the bear listened not, as the gavel came crashing down.

On the button's screen, a small 8-bit figure of Ishi was crying, as an 8-bit figure of Monokuma came, and dragged her off. The on screen text read:

GAVE OVER

ISHI KOBAYSHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY

COMMENCING PUNISHMENT

 

Glancing around the room wide eyed, the red headed botanist gave a shaky breath, awaiting whatever punishment that would come her way. Shaking a bit, she sent a regretful look to the others, seeming as if she was going to say something, when a vine wrapped around her neck, and pulled her away.

A screen flickered to life, showing the girl get dragged forcefully down a narrow hallway. She was still in Haruka's clothing, as she frantically squirmed, trying not to yank to far upwards, as if she did, it would cause the vine to pull tighter, in a sense, strangling her.

The screen cut to black, as a green title card with blue flowers appeared. On the card, the text read:

Ishi Kobayshi, Ultimate Botanist: Executed

Bloom and Doom

The screen cut back to the struggling Ishi. With wide eyes, she was dropped into a clean looking room, with one table in the middle of the room. Frowning, she carefully walked ahead. As she approached the table, four plants fell from above, in plastic tupperware containers. There was a paper attached to each, explaining what had to be done to gain "grace". Quickly, Ishi got to work.

After a few minutes of searching, Ishi found the stuff she had been looking for. Following the instructions, she carefully mixed the stuff. She wasn't a chemist, so she was being extra careful, as she finished. looking over each paper, she dropped a few drops of the concoction on each plant. Letting a small, hopeful smile grace her lips, she brushed a bit of her dyed raven hair out of her eyes. 

The containers started to shake, as the plants grew bigger and bigger. They each ended up taking form of her lost comrades. Three of the four went off to look for something, leaving one with the Bontanist. With widened eyes, Ishi whimpered and backed into a wall.

The one that was left was the Haruka lookalike. The plant walked closer to the Bontanist, carefully. Sitting on its knees, it hugged the girl.

Ishi was crying softly, as the plant-Haruka wiped her tears gently. Everything seemed sweet and sentimental, until the other three plant beings came back over, and one held her arms, the other her legs, and the other held her in a headlock.

The Haruka look alike held a garden spade in its hands, as it stood up. Lifting the gardening tool above its head, it quickly brought it down on the botanist, unfortunately missing the intended mark. So, it struck again, and missed. Then, it picked up the pace, ignoring the pained screams of the girl. Finally, after what seemed forever, the plant landed a stab to the heart, ending it all.

The other three plants dropped the girl, and went about their business.

The Haruka lookalike, dropped to its knees, and held the girls body to its chest, protectively. As the screen dimmed, two flowers bloomed on the plants back. One was red, with hints of blue, and the other was purple.


	20. A Wilted Ending to a Twist Myth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreader this time 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yasu frowned, unable to avert their eyes from the screen. Shaking, the Jester whimpered a bit. Glancing around, Yasu looking to see how others were faring.

Lyara was crying and shaking, the only form of comfort coming from Kiyoshi holding her hands, and rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumbs, while sushing her softly.

Ike frowned, walking over to Hibiki, who looked unnerved. The pale haired Sculptor hummed softly, attempting to be of some help.

Akira was being held by both Ose and Seno, although he leaned more into Ose, hiding his face in her shoulder. Was the Astrologist....was he crying....? Impossible, the Jester decided. He seemed to hate Ishi's guts.

Yasu flickered their gaze over to Juba and Tanji. It seemed that the Waiter was waking up, as his eyes opened, and he flushed, quickly squirming out of the Topogapher's grasp.

Clearing his throat, Tanji looked away,"So...um...what's going on Nori...?" He asked, a bit awkwardly.

Juba frowned, taking Tanji's hand, pulling him out the Trial Room, off to the Cafeteria,"...I'll explain when you're sittin down..."

Tanji frowned, not liking where this was going...at all. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Ikari walk up to Yasu, and they hugged almost immeadly.

 

Juba eventually got to the cafeteria, and pushed Tanji into a chair. Her green eyes were widened with what seemed to be concern. Taking a deep breath, the Topographer ran a hand through her blonde hair. Looking at Tanji, she frowned a bit,"...Tomiji..." her words were slow, and even, as if she was trying to piece together the proper way to explain. "...Haruka Sasaki...is dead...."

Tanji froze, his sliver eyes widening,"w-wait- bu-but he was gentle- h-he wouldn't-"

Juba frowned and put a finger on his mouth, sushing him. "...He didn't kill-"

"B-But we were looking for I-Ishi-"

"...That wasn't Sasaki...it was Kobayshi..."

"b-but-"

"...I'm sorry..."

Tanji's vision blurred, and he started to shake. Blinking away the welling tears, the Waiter whimpered, gripping his head. His curled ahoge crumpling onto his head. "N-no! N-no-!! I d-don't- I-I won't- I-I c-can't-" every syllable broken and pain filled, Tanji was unable to speak. Warm tears slithered their way down the Waiter's face. For possibility the first time in Tanji's life, he felt utterly helpless and broken.

Juba frowned and pulled the Waiter close, hugging him. She gently ran a hand through his hair, humming softly, trying to calm him down.


	21. Despair Dripping Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah I'm. Alive. 
> 
> School and writers block got in the way, but I should be back ^^

After Tanji and Juba left the trial room, Yasu frowned, and hugged Ikari, as they tried to comfort each other. Yasu's eyes were widened slightly, as she took in a deep, shaky breath. After a few moments, they pulled away from Ikari. Not making eye contact, Yasu fidggeted, and breathed a small question,"....do you think Tan-Tan is ok? I mean...He was close to Uka-Uka...and Ura-Ura...and now their both gone...."

Ikari looked to Yasu, a small look of sympathy crossed her gaze, as she sighed. "Fujita...we cannot control fate. Our fate was decided long before we walked this earth, it's something that cannot be changed. Tomiji must learn that. We mustn't be so quick to pity him...besides~" the Hatter hummed, a small smirk playing at her face,"....seeing how despair can taint one's entire being or purpose....it can be rather...amusing...and~ awfully fun to watch~" she giggled, giving a wink to Yasu, and walking her way out of the trial room.

 

Yasu stood there, rather frightened. What....What just happened....? The Jester frowned, their cat-ear-like ahoges crumpling in utter confusion.

\--------

After what seemed to be eternity, it seemed that Tanji was finished crying. He let off a soft, raw, choked whimper as he pulled away from Juba. He shook a bit, as he sat up. Wiping his eyes, the Waiter met Juba's gaze,"I...I'm fine..th-thank you.." he mummered after a moment. He felt horrible. Two. That was two of his friends; friends whom he felt dearly for. Glancing around, he took a deep breath,"Nori?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me overcome my fear of blood?"

Juba raised her eyebrow,"...If that's what you wish, then I can try." She mused, looking to Tanji.

Tanji smiled a bit,"Thank you, Nori."

The Topagapher smiled back,"of course." Juba got up and gently grabbed Tanji's arm, leading him to a small infirmary--it only had a few beds, and only a few medical supplies-such as peroxide, bandages, and few antibodical(?) creams; essentially, it was just several first aid kit supplies organized neatly. 

Tanji frowned a bit and looked at Juba,"..ah...um...Nori....why are we here?"

Juba looked back at Tanji, and shrugged nonchalantly. "You said you wanted to overcome your fear of blood right?" She asked with a hum, grabbing some bandages, and pulling a pocket kinds from her pocket. 

Tanji's eyes widened a bit. "...um...um...y-yes...?" 

Juba looked over to him, before pulling him over to one of the beds, and had him sit down. She stood in front of him. In a quick slash, she flinched a bit, as she let the cut on her arm bleed.

Squealing, Tanji jumped up "N-Nori- N-No!! D-don't hurt yourself!!" He said in a panic.

Juba rolled her eyes,"Tomiji. Look. I'm fine. it's just a cut. Ok. Nothing bad ok...I'm doing this to help...I assure you, I don't do this normally."

Tanji shakily nodded a bit,"o-ok..." he whimpered a bit. He let his gaze drift over to Juba's arm. He frowned a bit, feeling a bit sick, although every time he was about to pass out, Juba would slap his face-not to hard, just hard enough to keep him awake.


	22. Bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy. I'm still alive. Just suffering writers block, and benging Supernatural-

The next morning, Tanji slowly sat up, and glanced around the room. No one seemed to be in the cabin. He closed his eyes, and sighed. The cabin's attendance see me to dwindle. Out of the eight original residents of the cabin, half of them were gone. 

Taking a deep breath, the Waiter slowly got off the bed. He slowly walked out the Cabin. His first stop was the mess hall. That was where everyone went in the morning. 

A small smile tugged at the Waiter's lips as he saw that all the remaining campes were gathered. 

Kiyoshi and Lyara still seemed to be shaken about yesterday, although, they seemed to be each other's strength. Their hands were laced together and their fingers were intertwined.

Akira was being held by Ose, though he was soon handed over to Seno, he seemed to be asleep. Tanji wondered why...He would just have to ask after while. 

Yasu was staring at Ikari. There was concern and fear in Yasu's eyes as they watched Ikari's every move.

Ike was near Hibiki, whom seemed to be upset about something. Ike was petting his hair in comforting manner.

Juba came up next to Tanji. It seemed her arm was bleeding again. Tanji tensed up slightly. His eyes widened in alarm as he looked at Juba's arm.

The blonde must have noticed, as she turned to look at Tanji. "What's wrong?"

The Waiter pointed to Juba's arm, with a suppressed whimper.

Juba frowned, confused. She glanced at her arm, before looking to Tanji,"Oh! I'm fine. Just a small mishap in the kitchen. But hey, you didn't pass out...good job!" She smiled, before going back into the kitchen to grab a wet paper towel and wiping her arm.

Tanji took a deep breath. Juba was right, he had refrained from passing out. That was good. Tanji, however, was unable to keep from worrying about Juba. He watched her with concern.

Once Juba came back over, she smiled softly and grabbed Tanji's wrist and pulled him over to an empty table, sitting him down. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked with a hum.

It only took a few moments before Tanji spoke an answer,"hmm...pancakes are fine--if it isn't too much work," he hummed.

Juba smiled faintly,"it's not an issue Tanji; I'll be back in a few minutes." Juba's tone was calm and relaxed, as always; never was there a sign of fear nor nervousness, just always an eiere calm. It was a bit unsettling if one had no idea how Juba was to normally act.

Tanji glanced around the room. It was quiet. Everything so far must have finally taken it's toll. Tanji let loose a soft sigh. Why them? What had they done to deserve it? All these thoughts swarmed his mind, was he stayed silent. 

Juba eventually came back, carrying out a plate of pancakes,"Here ya go," she smiled softly and awkwardly.

Tanji smiled,"Thank you," he mused with a shy smile.

Juba tried to grin, before walking out the Mess Hall.

Tanji watched her leave. He also got a bad feeling....


	23. Is There a Speck of Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm-  
> I'm sorry and alive-
> 
> I s w e a r

Walking out the Mess Hall Tanji let off a soft sigh. He glanced around. A quick blur of brown caught his attention, as he somewhat quickly followed in pursuit. 

Weaving through the trees, Tanji followed the light brown color as it got further ahead of him. He was following pretty well, until his foot got seemingly ensnared by a root that was raised into an arch.

Tanji went tumbling downhill from being tripped up. He yelped as he bumped against rocks and other sharp objects. Once he came to a stop, he sighed at how dirty his attire got, as he examined his arms, where some wounds were visible.

A sneaky shadow came up behind Tanji, and set their hand on his shoulder, causing him to screech. The shadowed figure jumped back a bit,"T-Tanji? What's wrong? Are you alright?" they asked softly.

Tanji let off a small sigh, as he looked up and saw Ikari,"Oh, Ikari...you scared me. I'm quite alright; just took a stumble is all." Letting his eyes glance around, Tanji hummed softly,"Ikari, why where you running out here?"

Ikari hummed, before grinning a bit wickedly, "Because~ I wanted you to follow me~" she giggled. before a pained yelp resonated throughout the forest, then a thud, followed by silence.

 

Akira sat in the clearing, silently awaiting someone it seemed. Akira was silent and staring at the sky. It was getting late, but that made things even more lovely. The small boy felt at peace in starlight. A twig snapped, and Akira shot up on the defensive.

Ose lightly skipped out the woods, and quickly tackled Akira, giggling, to which Akira responded with an annoyed whine and squirming.

"Guah!!! Ose, please...!" Akira squeaked softly. Flustered, Akira tried to hide his face, as he squirmed.

Ose grinned and giggled,"But Akira~ Ose really cares about Akira, and wants to hold Akira as close as Ose can!" Ose grinned and giggled.

Akira frowned and huffed, kinda giving in. 

Ose giggled,"Akira is so sweet~ Ose really likes Akira because he's so sweet~~~" the black haired choreographer smiled happily.

Slowly, another figure emerged from the woods. Breathing calmly, Seno held some paper and a clipboard, and as she walked, she wrote, only looking up as she knocked into someone. Almost instantly, she glared,"Watch where the hel-" she stopped in mid-sentence once saw who she bumped into,"Oh shit- I'm so sorry Ose-" she frowned,"I'm sorry, I'm just snappy....." she sighed.

Ose smiled and giggled, grabbing Seno's hand,"Ose says hello to Just Snappy,and introduces herself as Ose Tane!" She teased happily, to which she got the response of a facepalm from Akira and a sigh from Seno. "Ose smiles and giggles at Seno, Ose says it's fine, and reassures Seno that she didn't cause harm to Ose or Akira~" the choreographer narrated, before hugging Seno close, sharing nuzzles between the writer and the astrologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O h n o T a n j i


	24. Now, Time for a new motive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jes us  
> I'm here   
> Blame lack of muse and school
> 
> But hey, I'm posting the chapters, so-

Yasu stayed silent as they sat by the Fire Hole, alone. Everyone was off, doing whatever, with whoever was still alive and breathing. Yasu was sitting here, recalling better and happier days, if there ever were any. Everything so far had been, what seemed to be, a false hope, implied to be true, lined with despair. Each action drove them all further and further into despair. Everyone had lost so much, and yet, have gained nothing in return.

It had been quiet for a few days...was everyone safe? It seemed that way, although, it might have been another ruse layed out by the bear; a trap to bring them further down this despair hole. Although, there was the possibility of this being it; the possibility of a confined life of harmony, no more killing, no more punishment, no more death?

With all their heart, Yasu hoped so. They wouldn't be able to stand it, if another of the campers whom they considered friends were to be killed, or be executed. 

 

Yasu squealed as the monochromatic bear shot up from the unlit fire hole, laughing boisterously. Just as the time before, a sense of despairful dread washed over the campers as the monitors flickered to life, announcing for the campers to gather at the fire hole. 

Yasu withheld a small whimper, as they watched everyone gather around. What now did this devil spawn have in store for them all? The possibilities that danced across Yasu's mind terrified them. Maybe, another of the people closet to them were going to get threatened once again, and that made the jester's stomach toss and turn.

The bear let off his twisted laugh, as he glanced around the area. "Upupupup~ Just look at those despairful expressions! You all look as if I just took two of you best friends and had one brutally murder the other, and I brutally executed the other! Oh, wait, That's exactly what I did!! Upupupupupupup~!!" The bear sounded so proud of himself, like he had done something worth of praise. 

Yasu frowned and glare,"Shut up you fucker! Do you get off to this, you perverted, nasy bastard!" they hissed, anger flashing in their eyes. 

 

The bear just brushed Yasu's jab off, as if it was nothing,"What I do or don't get off to is none of your concern," he hummed,"anyway~" the bear hummed, somewhat sickly,"for each day no one kills, your deepest darkest secrets will be revealed at random~" he laughed.

Yasu frowned,"What the hell kind of motive is that!?" they hissed,"Where did you learn these things!?"

"I have my sources~! Upupupup~"

Yasu frowned and huffed, as the bear disappeared.

Feeling that their nerves were shaken and worked up, Yasu hurried to the girl's cabin, and quickly slammed the door, trying to collect themself. Shaking dreadfully, the jester slowly sat on their bed, looking at their hands. Why would anyone put them through this torture? Mentally and emotionally, Yasu was drained. They couldn't do this! Their head spun to the door, hearing a soft knocking. Getting up, they opened the door.

There stood Hibiki, with his shy smile. "Hello," he greeted,"I figured I'd find you in here...would you like to take a walk through the woods with me?" He asked softly, not stopping with his soft smile.

Yasu smiled lightly in return. "I'd love to...I need to get my mind off of all of this..." they hummed.


	25. Tales of Jewels and Jests

Walking around the lake, Hibiki decided to try and start a conversation,"So, I'm guessing you'd like to know a bit about me? Well, I was raised with my cousin...she's so nice, and she's half French! That's beside the point...Well, mom and dad never had a perfect relationship. Dad would just come home really late, and mom suspected him of cheating. Weather or not he did, we never found out before dad died in a car crash. It's been Mom, Choko and I for the longest time," he hummed.

Yasu looked over and frowned,"I'm so sorry for your loss..." they mummered. "My story? Well...My parents weren't the best of people or influences, so I was raised by my Aunt...She strived for the best in me, even if I couldn't...err...can't see it. As far as I'm concerned, I'm a fuck up who somehow makes people laugh with my shenanigans and antics...though, I fail to see how," They mused.

Hibiki looked to Yasu,"Ya know...when we were first here, I guess I misjudged you...I'm glad I tried to get along with you today...you're not just a creep like I first thought...I'm sorry if I harmed your feelings."

"No, No. M'friend. It is I who should apologize. I was quiet a bit inappropriate for that time and place." Yasu mumbled lightly, before looking down to see that Hibiki clipped a blue and green bracelet of some kind to their arm,"Huh?"

Hibiki smiled and hummed,"Its one of my own making before this whole ordeal. Keep it. As a token of friendship and trust," he mused.

Yasu teared up and hugged Hibiki. "Thank you..."

"Yeah! It's no issue!"

 

After walking around for a while, the two parted ways. Yasu seemed to be much calmer now, and Hibiki was happily skipping along. 

Yasu ended up bumping into Ike, who hummed and picked them up, unfortunately in Princess Style, and started to rock them, causing Yasu to blush brightly, and whine in protest.

Ike giggled and just continued,"Aw~ the lil Jester is so cute when flustered~!"

Yasu squirmed,"Ari-Ari, please put me down!" they whined.

"Nope~! Besides, it's dinner time~"

"Ike, you know that I'm down for eating you out whenever you want, but please! Now isn't the time! No- Ow!" Yasu squeaked as their face was popped and Ike frowned down at them.

"No ma'am. No being perverted. You know good and well what I mean!"

Yasu whined in complaint.

 

Ike giggled and carried Yasu to the mess hall, still rocking them. "We're here~" Ike hummed

Several people stifle a laugh upon seeing how much of a flustered mess Yasu was.

Finally, Yasu was set down, and left to their own accord. They glanced around the room, finding that Tanji was absent. Frowning, they walked up to Juba. "Hey....Nor-Nor....have you see Tan-Tan?" They asked softly.

Juba frowned and turned to face the Jester,"....no..."

Yasu frowned,"That's concerning...."

Juba let off the faintest whimper. Tanji was missing. Not to mention, the motive had just been announced. The only possibilities that had come to her mind, hadn't been pretty. She wouldn't know what to do if virtually her only friend had been killed. Did he try to find a way to escape, and get killed by Monokuma for annoying him? Did one of the campers up and off him? Juba momentarily cursed her always pessimistic thinking, and looked to Yasu,"We need to find him..."

Yasu frowned,"But it's so close to Nighttime....I swear, we'll look first thing in the morning. I'm sure he'll be fine, where ever he is..." they said softly, gently placing their hand on Juba's arm, in a reassuring gesture.

Juba gave a silent nod, before walking to the girl's cabin.

Yasu stayed silent, they could tell this wasn't going to end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasu X Ike anyone-


	26. The Search for the Missing Friend

Once the next morning rolled around, Juba and Yasu were almost immeadly up and outside, searching for the Waiter. The two ran around frantically, looking for their missing friend.

Yasu frowned, as they saw someone walk in the shadows suspiciously. Quietly and briskly, the Jester followed the figure. 

Taking in the area surrounding them, Yasu frowned. They had never seen this area before. It was less wooded than the previous area, and there seemed to be a mountain ahead. Yasu frowned, as they came up to a gaping hole in the side of the mountain...

"Pecuriler..." The jester hummed, intrigued. Slowly, they walked into the cave. It was cold, and dank. Yasu frowned as they carefully took in the staligtites and stalagmites, and other rock formations. 

As they walked, Yasu caught glimpse of a certain hatted camper. Sighing. they quickly followed her. At some point, Yasu caught up to the hatter, and gripped her shoulder,"Ikari, where the fuck is Tanji?"

Turning to Yasu, Ikari had a dark a twisted grin. "Why~" she hummed,"I've only got him tied up to a chair~ I'm trying to add a bit more...hmm....spice...to this situation~" she giggled darkly. Ikari's eyes flickered with a dim, diluted and dark light. She pulled away from Yasu, giggling a bit more crazed than before,"Have you not noticed yet? I'm fighting for the most despairful outcomes! The more despairful, the better I always say! I swear, soon you'll all see it my way~ weather I have to force you too or not!" She grinned.

Yasu frowned,"...are you going to kill Tanji to insure your screat stays just that, a screat?"

Frowning in a rather unamused manner, Ikari looked Yasu dead in the eyes. "My screat? Hardly! You see, I'm not as weak minded as all of you, things like that, don't bother me. My screat means nothing at all to me; it's not something I'm ashamed of,in fact, I'm quiet proud of it. Only ones whom are insecure and desperate for friends with allow some as small as a screat they've never told a single soul about to bother them~" she hummed, playing with the knife in her hands.

Yasu frowned and looked to Ikari, quietly taking everything she just said into account. Sighing, they answered,"Fine. Whatever. Just show me where Tanji is."

Ikari frowned, and finally caved in, reluctantly showing Yasu the whereabouts of Tanji. "Fine. Whatever. He doesn't know the motive anyway. Just take him." She mused, with out interest, waving her hand dismissively, as she walked off.

Yasu frowned and carefully went to untie Tanji from the chair.

Tanji had finally awoken from being tranquilizerld, and quickly started to squirm and freak a bit. Why couldn't he move, who was touching him!? 

"Hey! Calm down before ya kick me!" Yasu snapped.

Tanji tensed up. Oh dear lord, /Yasu/. This /had/ to be a joke. Th-

"Chill out. I'm not here to rape you or anything if That's whatcha think. I don't actually do anything sexual with anyone unless it's fully consensual before intoxication or anything. I hate it when people take advantage of people like that...get them drunk..then ask if they want to have sex, when the other's mind is fogged up, and vise versa, a drunk person begging someone else for pleasure. It's taking advantage of people..." There seemed to be a hint of an unidentifiable emotion in Yasu's tone, as they carefully untied Tanji from his restraints.

Tanji carefully listened to Yasu, frowning a bit. Once he was untied, he stood up, and held out a hand to help up Yasu,"Thank you for coming to help me," he mused 

Yasu smiled lightly,"It's no issue...Nor-Nor was looking for you as well,"Yasu hummed lightly.

Tanji gave a slight smile, before quickly running out the cave to find Juba, leaving Yasu alone.

Yasu carefully grabbed the chair, and rope, and carried them out of the cave.


	27. Letting A Screat out the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has trigger warnings for the following
> 
> Past Suicide attempt

After searching for a bit, Tanji eventually found Juba,"Nori!" he said quickly, running up to her.

Juba quickly turned around and hugged him. "Tomiji, thank god you're alright," she breathed out in relief. She promptly pulled him back towards the mess hall, explaining what had happened. 

Tanji frowned in thought, listing to everything that Juba had said, humming in thought. Honestly, the relief in the topographer's tone, it couldn't help but make Tanji smile, even if only a tiny bit. Tanji hummed lightly, keeping his hands folded and behind his back, keeping his posture straight, as he always did. His silver eyes landed on the pale blonde beside him. Tanji couldn't help but feel fond of her; when he really needed someone, she was there to offer her help, and it meant a lot to the waiter. 

"Ya like what ya see or somethin'?"

That question....took Tanji off guard. Blinking a few times, Tanji looked her in the eyes,"...huh?" He asked, clearly confused. 

Juba smirked lightly and rolled her eyes,"Nothin....you're starin just kinda made me think you liked me or some shit like that," she hummed.

Tanji frowned, feeling a faint blush creep onto his face. He quickly shook his head, before looking back to Juba,"I...uh...um..." he was freezing up...Oh dear. "Ah...I admire you...s-solely as a friend- I, I'm, uh-" 

"Chill. It's ok dude. I'm not mad or anythin'...I was just pickin' atcha..." She mused.

"A-Ah.." Tanji mumbled slowly, looking away. As he walked along side Juba, he took a small misstep, causing him to spin a bit. and fall into Juba, causing them both to squeak.

Juba ended up breaking Tanji's fall, much to both of their dismay.

Tanji quickly got up, blushing just a bit, as he quickly helped Juba up. "I am so sorry Nori, I didn't know that would happen. I'm so sor-"

"Jesus Christ, are you always this apologetic?"

"H-Huh?"

"It's fine; ya tripped everyone does. It's no big deal. If ya keep apologizin like that, people' ll think yer weak or somethin," Juba mused, blowing and popping a bubble gum bubble,"C'mon...let's just get ya back to the others...I'm sure their worried.." She mumbled. Grabbing Tanji's hand, Juba pulled him along to the Mess Hall, where everyone was awaiting their return.

 

Ike looked over, holding Yasu again, who was blushing and squirming,"Hmm~? Oh! Tanji is back! That's really good!" the pale blonde grinned, her hazel eyes glowing with a welcoming air.

Akira looked over from his seat, and waved a tiny bit, staying silent.

Ose walked up, and hugged Tanji from behind,"Ose is pleased that Tanji is back!" the raven haired girl giggled, before letting go, and walking back over to where Seno was.

Seno gave a small smile, as she jotted things down on her clip board. She straightened her glasses, which she oddly had on, before waving over to Tanji and Juba.

Kiyoshi smiled happily. The aviator had an odd look today, he had both his eyes showing, and his messy Orange hair was in an equally messy pony tail, as he seemed to be in an in-depth conversation, of the history of planes, with none other than the ultimate historian. Looking over to Tanji, Kiyoshi grinned and waved. "Hello Tanji! It's so good to have you back!" he chuckled, before going back to conversing with Lyara.

Lyara was the next to speak up, her tone as soft and sushed as it usually was,"So nice to see you again Tanji....! I'm so relieved you're alright...!" She smiled, before going back into the conversation with the Aviator.

Hibiki looked up and smiled a bit,"Tanji! Thank god you're alright...I was starting to get extremely worried!" he mused quickly.

Ikari breathed not a word, as she walked on, continuing to go about her business.

Just when everyone thought all was well, the monitors flickered to life, and Monokuma was on screen, giggling his little laugh. "There has yet to be a murder! So, now, one of your secrets shall be...revealed! upupup~"

Everyone's, aside from Ikari, face seemed to pale a bit from fear.

"Now! Let's kick off the secrets with a reeeaaally juicy one! This one seems good~" the bear hummed happily, as he pulled out a slip of paper with one of the campers's most secretive of information,"We allll know that Ose Tane is blind in her one eye, correct? What I bet you don't know, is how it was blinded!"

Ose tensed up, and shook a bit

"Well, at a considerable age, she got pulled into the wrong crowd! She soon made her way up the ranks of her delinquent group! One fateful day, she found her love of dancing and choreography! So, she went to leave her delinquent group, they let her go, but not before making sure she was the laughing stock of her whole school. One day, she couldn't take it anymore! She tried to end her petty little life by shoving glass up her eye! It did nothing more than cause her pain and blind her in that eye!" The bear disappeared from the screen, laughing as it cut to black.

Ose was trembling violently from her spot, extremely blue in fear, as she let tears slip from her eyes. Without a single word, she ran out the door.


	28. Silent Ballet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lossing muse-

As soon as Ose speed through the door, she was quickly tailed by Akira and Seno.

Tanji frowned, unsure if he should follow or not...he was not really close to Ose, but a distance feeling as nagging at him to follow, but he did not. He felt it was not his place to try and calm Ose. Frowning, Tanji just walked out the Mess Hall, and went to the male's cabin, and turned in for the night.

Once the next morning rolled around, Tanji slowly sat up, and got ready for the day. As he moved around the cabin, a strange, dreadful air seemed to settle, as if something was to go wrong, and once again. After a moment of hesitation, Tanji slowly stepped outside the cabin. Oddly enough, he wasn't too hungry, so he decided to walk around and look for any clues of escape being possible.

Unfortunately, as he stumbled into the clearing, a sicking sight was in front of him.

There was Ose, a knife plunged into her back. Her clothes seem to be dirtied, as if she had been rolling around on the ground. Her face was on the ground, her hair seemed to be cut, though it was hard to tell from the way she was positioned.

Tanji frowned and tensed up. He didn't know how to react. He ran to the Mess Hall, and grabbed Juba's arm, and grabbing Yasu as well, dragging them behind him. 

"Tomiji? Are you alright? You seem panicked...." Juba frowned

"Tan-Tan? Whats- Ieeeeeeek!" Yasu screeched

Juba cursed under her breath,"Goddamnit....not again..."She mumbled

Just like the previous times, the announcement, letting the remaining students know there was a body that had been discovered, played once again.

Tanji frowned,"I don't understand....who would do this? She was so sweet..." he mumbled

After a moment, people started to show up, one by one, each making their own sounds of horror or surprise. Although, by far the worst, was Akira.

The dull haired male was tense as all get out, and his eyes were winded in horror. Stifling a scream, Akira started to shake pretty badly. He quickly ran off. Tanji assumed that he didn't want to look at Ose in the state she was in.

Seno frowned and went to go and find Akira. 

Tanji turned back to investigate. Might as well get this over with....


	29. Optical Opera

/Investigation: Start!/

Tanji carefully walked over to Ose's body, and started up his investigation. His eyes landed on the knife plunged into her back. He flinched a bit, just on how painful it looked. How cruel....

\--Truth Bullet Acquired! Knife--

Something else that bugged Tanji, was the placement of the stab. it seemed to be lower than what would be ideal of a stabbing. 

\--Turth Bullet Acquired! placement of the stab--

 

Tanji frowned and carefully removed the knife and carefully flipped her over. He didn't want to tamper with evidence, but this was the only way to get evidence for the crime. He frowned upon seeing her face. Her hair hadn't been cut, no, just moved to show the eye that had been blinded. Why...?

Tanji frowned and carefully looked at her clothes. They were dirted, just as the back had been. She must have been struggling against the killer, but ultimately failed.

\--Truth Bullet Acquired! Evidence of struggle--

Tanji frowned and looked at something clipped on Ose's shirt. It looked like a stick, but it was too thick and felt plastic. What was it?

\--Truth Bullet Acquired! Mastery Item--

Tanji frowned and straightened up. He looked around and frowned. This was the same area where he found Ose, Akira and Seno...back before Haruka was murdered... Why did it have to be here of all places...

Tanji frowned in confusing at a symbol the poked out from under her shirt. Tanji carefully lifted the shirt. They looked to be Astrological symbols and signs. Huh???

\--Truth Bullet Acquired! Mysterious Signs, possibly Astrological signs--

Everyone's attention was directed to the monitor set up nearby. It was the announcement to get to the firepit.

Tanji was unsettled by the little amount of evidence he was able to gather. He gave a light whimpered as he stepped into the elevator. So many things swirled around his mind.

 

'A trial of justice, or a trial of vain.  
A trial of Life...or death  
A trial of Hope...or despair..  
One Deciver, ten truth seekers...  
Ose didn't deserve what happened. Not at all....justice must be achieved....'


	30. Terrible Tapping of a Nonsensical Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEARWARE THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NSFW LANGUAGE!

'A trial of justice, or a trial of vain.  
A trial of Life...or death  
A trial of Hope...or despair..  
One Deciver, ten truth seekers...  
Ose didn't deserve what happened. Not at all....justice must be achieved....'

The trial started pretty much the same as the previous ones, the key difference was that Akria was actually emoteing something that wasn't hatred or anger, it was fear, grief, pain and loneliness. It hurt Tanji to see the small boy in such a state. He was going to speak up in an attempt to calm and comfort him, but he was cut off by a shrill giggle.

"Well~ what have we here~? This beautifully pure despair! I can't believe it~ unheeheunhe~" Ikari giggled and grinned. "I believe I've found our culprit~ he feels so much regret for it, so he's sobbing~" She declared, giggling

Seno frowned,"Shut yer fuckin mouth. Leave him alone. He cared deeply for Ose!" She hissed. 

Ikari frowned,"Why? He's clearly guilty, look at him!"

"Fuck you bitch! You probably did it!" Seno snapped

Ikari frowned, looking down, "..."

Seno frowned,"...?"

Ikari quickly shot her head up, her eyes had swirls in them, and her expression contested of a dark and twisted grin. "Unnneeheheunhe!!! You're insane! I might strive for despair, but I'd never personally hold a weapon against anyone! Though, I could make an exception and snap your pretty little neck..or strangle you until your complexion becomes that of my left eye!" She cackled.

Seno frowned,"If you lay one finger on me, that finger will no longer be!" She hissed, though she was clearly unsettled by Ikari and her statement. 

Ikari continued to cackle,"Hardly! You have no meat on those bones! You're fragile, you'll break at the lightest movement. Face it. You're easier to read that the utter shit that everyone claims is writing that you pull out your possibly cum filled ass!" She sneered

Seno growled and shook, the hair on the back of her neck, standing on end.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!"

All the eyes from around the room landed on Lyara,"We are getting no where! You are arguing like a pair of horny sluts fighting over the only remaining penis!" The Historian screamed a bit.

Kiyoshi frowned,"Lyara...?"

Lyara hummed lightly,"sorry...I was just done with their arguing when we have to discuss something important..I do hope I didn't hurt anyone..." She mumbled.

Kiyoshi smiled softly,"it's fine!" He grinned

Lyara smiled softly and blushed.


	31. Buyō the Strike of the Night

Tanji frowned. That was something he never thought he'd hear from the Historian, now, Yasu, sure, but Lyara? Never. He glanced around and cleared his throat. "Ah...are we done arguing now?" He asked. No response came, but he was pretty sure it was an 'Ok! We're done, let's continue!'

Tanji hummed lightly, as he took a deep breath to calm his edging nerves. "Well, we might as well start with the weapon..." He mused, straightening his tie a bit anxiously. He'd done this two times prior to this, so he shouldn't be anxious, but he was, he didn't really know why,he just...was.

Ike frowned,"The weapon? Wasn't it the knife plunged into her lower back?" She asked.

Hibiki frowned,"Yeah...it seemed like it...but the stab was weirdly placed. It was her lower back....I don't know much, but it seems that wouldn't be ideal for a kill..." he mumbled, fidgeting.

Ikari hummed,"Seems like Ose was...backstabbed!" She cackled.

Seno frowned,"Shut up bitch!" She hissed.

Yasu frowned,"....it's not ideal...but....what if that's the point? what if they wanted her to suffer...?" they whimpered lightly

Kiyoshi frowned,"Plasuable, but who would actually want her to suffer like that? It might be more logical to think that whoever did it couldn't reach any higher?"

Tanji frowned,"Kiyo, you might be right..." he mumbled. "It-"

Ikari giggled again,"I knew it! further proof that he did it!" She grinned, pointing at Akira.

Seno frowned and growled.

Akira frowned, and looked to Ikari, shaking,"S-Say it was me. One more f-fuc-fucking time. I will fuc-fucking find away to make your dea-death as painful as fuc-fucking possible!" he hissed. Tears still fell from his eyes, hi s curl was crumpled and his glare was shaky, and his voice broke several times, but the tone was dark and warning.

Ikari frowned and flinched, letting off a sigh,"I don't expect you to deliver on that, but I'll refrain from saying it..." there was a hint of regret and concern in her eyes,"sorry..." She mumbled, going quiet.

Tanji frowned, confused. What was with the sudden attitude change...?

Juba frowned,"Ah...know how I was the last to show up? I did a little investigating of my own, just because of how fishy it seemed...well, I respect a woman's privacy, so I waited for everyone to leave before I lifted her shirt a bit...there were two stabs...the one where we found the knife, and there was one where her heart would be...we couldn't see it because her shirt was soaked in her own blood due to laying face down in it...and, the wound where the knife was? There wasn't any blood aside from where the knife went in..."

Tanji frowned,"Huh?"

 

Juba frowned,"Just reporting what I saw, Chief,"

Tanji frowned,"Ok, I get it. Also- please don't call me chief, ever again-"

"Whatever ya say, Chief," Juba grinning teasingly.

Tanji sighed.


	32. Reading the Words Of The Stars

Yasu frowned,"Ok, but what about the evidence of the struggle?"

Kiyoshi frowned,"Well...it's clear that someone altered the scene, so maybe that's just where she was turned over?"

Seno hummed lightly,"That makes a lot of sense..."

Tanji frowned a bit, seeing Akira fidget. "Akira, are you ok?"

Akira frowned and jumped, cringing lightly,"I...'Course I'm fine..." he mumbled,looking to the ground.

Tanji frowned,"No. You're clearly lying...what's going on?"

"N-Nothin!"

Tanji frowned in concern. No, Akira was clearly hiding something, and it was painfully obvious.

"Miyamato!"

Akira shot his head over to look to Juba, who had called his name,"Wh-What!?"

Juba sighed,"Tell us what the actual fuck is wrong?"

"....it's cus Ose is gone .."

"Bull. You're fidgeting and look nervous."

Akira whimpered and looked down,"I...I can't hide it anymore, huh?"

"?"

Akira looked up with a guilty look, with a painned smile. "I admit it...I killed Ose....I...I had no good reason..." he mumbled

Seno frowned,"wh-what?"

Tanji frowned,"Wait....what?" he whimpered lightly. No. this couldn't be right. What was Akira hiding? Who was he trying to protect? Something was wrong, and it was going to cost everyone.

Akira looked around,"Yeah....and it confuses me that Ikari isn't sayin- huh?"

Ikari was shaking, and hugging herself. She whimpered. "a-a bucke-bucket or tra-trashcan pl-please...?" She whimpered, looking up. Her face was tinted red around her cheeks, and she seemed to be shaking a bit. She whimpered and looked around hopelessly.

Yasu frowned,"Ani-Ani? Wh-What's wrong?!"

The bear tilted his head,"huh?? is someone suddenly feeling /sick/? Oh...well...there's a trashcan in the corner over there. Make it quick." he sighed in an exasperated manner.

Ikari quickly rushed over to the can, before sitting on her knees, and...vomited?

Tanji frowned,"H-Huh?"

The others seemed to shiver a bit. What was going on with the hatter? She looked weak and fragile, shaking pretty badly, and just vomiting, and whimpering. After what seemed to be forever, Ikari finally stood up, and wiped her mouth, coughing a bit. She glanced up,"A-Ah! I...I'm fine...I'll....I...hhnng..." She mumbled, hugging herself. 

 

Akira frowned,"Well, it seems that we need to wrap this up. So, go ahead and vote me. I-"

Tanji frowned, as something finally clicked. "Waitwaitwait wait don't vote!!" he almost screeched

Everyone frowned in confusion, looking to Tanji.

"Th-There's....ahem..." Tanji coughed to clear his voice,"Akira can't be the victim b-"

Juba frowned,"Chief, I know you care about him, but it's futile to try and protect him..."

Tanji frowned,"Not-"

Akira faintly smiled,"Tomiji, it's fine...you have so much to live for...." he mused

Tanji frowned and started to shake. He didn't know why no one was listening to him! They were wrong! They'd all be executed; they needed to listen to him! He didn't want everyone to die. Would he...he didn't want to, but it seems he had no chose

"sTOP!" Tanji screeched.

Everyone looked to him

"A-Akira couldn't have done it, because I was with him the whole time during the time of murder!!" Tanji quickly sputtered out.

Akira frowned,"Wh...what are-..." he sighed. "Fine. I sense you want to investigate it further like Fujita did with Kobayshi..." he mused,"I'll entertain the thought. If you have decisive evidence it wasn't me, show it."

Tanji frowned,"I...it's not overly decisive b-but, Akira couldn't reach her if he tried...and I don't think he'd be able to stab if she was holding him, as she'd see the knife." he mumbled quickly.

Akira frowned,"Tomiji, the chest strike was afterwards. I stabbed her lower back to get her to fall a bit, then I stabbed her chest to end her," He sighed

Tanji frowned,"B-"

"Hold it Maiyamato. Based off the look of the wound, it looked that the back wound was inflicted after death. I'm no doctor...but, I think I know enough from my science classes to know that people don't bleed when they're dead...." Juba mused

 

Akira frowned,"I-"

Seno frowned,"Akira...its ok....I know for an absolute fact she wouldn't want you to take the blame..." She mumbled, hugging Akira.

Akira hugged back,"I-I don't want you to leave me,"he whimpered softly, before tensing up. "F-Fuck..." he mumbled.

Seno frowned,"y...you...."

Akira faintly nodded,"Y-yeah...I hadn't left..." he mumbled

Tanji frowned,"....Oh...that'd explain the sick like thing...." he mumbled. "Seno, it's off your glasses, isn't it? because they aren't on your shirt..." he mumbled.

Seno sighed and nodded,"Yeah....it's mine....I did it...sorry everyone...." She mumbled, still hugging Akira


	33. Writing Out the Truth

"My reason for killing Ose...well..when Akira and I went after her, She was saying how none of you look at her the same way...so....I...I ended up killing, hoping that killing her would and her misery...I...She wasn't upset...She...She just wants Akira to be safe..." Seno mumbled, looking down, rubbing her arm. "I...I'm so sorry..." She mumbled

Akira whimpered and clung,"N-No! please...Seno, pl-please....don't leave me," he whimpered and shook.

Seno frowned,"I...I can't change my actions...if I could, I would...I feel so bad I....I regret it...so much...I was just trying to help. I...I killed one of the brightest lights...I deserve whatever punishment I get...I'm sorry..." She mumbled

 

Akira whimpered and clung,"Don't leave me, please! you're the only one I have left! Seno! Please!" he shook, and started to cry a bit, his voice cracking. 

Seno frowned and carefully pet his hair, trying to calm him down. She held him close.

If a passerby were to witness this, they may think that it was a mother hugging her child close, trying to calm him down, after getting hurt, but the the remaining campers, it was a last embrace of two close friends, a last embrace of two misfits who got along so well. It was a tearful embrace, an embrace...that neither wanted to end.

Seno carefully let go, and hit her podium, voting for herself, and hitting Akira's to vote for her as well.

The others slowly voted.

The Bear grinned,"Alright! It seems you all voted right!"

Akira whimpered and clung closer to Seno.

"I've /written/ up an excellent punishment worthy of the Ultimate writer herself! Now, time to give it our all! My watch tells me, it's punishment time!"

Seno handed Akira to Yasu, who held him a bit close, and hid his face in their shoulder, so he didn't have to witness the execution of his dear friend.

Seno looked back,"Farewell everyone, I wish you all the best of luck in escaping..." She mused, as she faced the bear, ready for anything that would come to her.

The gavel came down, and words flashed on the screen,as an eight bit version of Seno was drug off by an eight bit Monokuma.

GAME OVER

SENO SAKO HAS BEEN FOUND GULITY.

NOW COMMENCING PUNISHMENT


	34. Penmanship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much thanks to the lovely
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger
> 
> For helping by fixing up the original version of this execution I had

The gavel came down and words flashed on the screen as an eight bit version of Seno was dragged off by Monokuma.

GAME OVER

SENO SAKO HAS BEEN FOUND GULITY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT

Chains came out from behind the door and wrapped around her, keeping her arms and legs uncomfortably pinned together as she was dragged away.

On the overhead screen, a pale lavender card appeared. In beautiful font it read:

Seno Sako, Ultimate Writer: Executed

Penmanship

The screen cut to Seno falling into a giant container of ink. She couldn't be seen, but it wasn't hard to imagine what is going on. She drowning in thick, black ink. 

A hand reached into the ink to pull Seno out, as she gasped and coughed in an attempt to breathe. A sickening crack could be heard as she was forcefully brought down onto the paper. The hand started making strokes on the paper before dunking Seno back into the ink and repeating the process.

It seemed to go on forever before the ink was replaced with a pencil sharpener.

Seno tensed up. This wasn't going to be pleasant...

Seno was inserted into the sharpener, and started to get twisted.

Screams of pain pierced the otherwise heavy silence. Her legs were broken. This wasn't making them any better. After being twisted around for a few moments, her legs were battered and bloody, her blood being used as ink.

Cries rang out, her body on the brink of breaking. Her eyes widened as the handheld sharpener was replaced with an electric one. Screams were ripped from Seno's burning throat, but it was all in vain. She was jammed into the electric sharpener. Pained screams filled the air as the sharpener ate away at the writer's body. It ended when there was nothing left but unrecognizable fragments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN! I'D LIKE TO SAY/EXPRESS
> 
> Very much thanks to the lovely
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger
> 
> For helping by fixing up the original version of this execution I had


	35. Epilogue to the Star Sonanta

A dreadful silence fell over the trial ground, as the screen remained on the fragments of who used to be a dear friend. No one breathed a word for a good minute or two. Each of the remaining campers had a look of fear etched onto their face--save for Ikari who had her head down, and in the trashcan, trying not to vomit yet again. 

The silence was broken by the sounds of violent retching filled the room, emanating from the hatter. The horrible noise seemed to linger on for what seemed an eternity, but eventually quieted down to soft sobbing. 

The first to approach the Hatter was Kiyoshi. Concern in his tone, he asked,"Hey, Ikari, are you alright...?" as he inquired, he carefully put a gloved hand on Ikari's shoulder.

The hatter responded by crying lightly and shaking her head. Dispite saying she wasn't ok, Ikari shakily stood and looked to the group. "Hey....we shouldn't despair, hope. Hope for a better future. ....Just...keep...Hope..." She mummered softly, before giggling softly, tears dripping from her eyes,"Hope! Please, keep it. D-Don't despair. I am so sorry for the way I've acted. I...I was so wrong..." She babbled on.

Kiyoshi flinched and pulled his hand away. "Ikari??" he asked in surprise. "Are you-" 

Ikari looked up and put her finger on his lips, to silence him. "Sush darlin, Don't strain yourself, I'm fine..." She hummed, her tears seemingly vanishing into thin air.

Kiyoshi frowned and gently grabbed Ikari's hand, and moved it away from his face. "Ikari, please don't put your hands near my mouth-"

Trying to lighten the mood, Yasu piped up,"What if she put he-Eep!" Yasu squeaked and whimpered, rubbing their cheek. 

Lyara huffed,"You are not to make any such clams like that towards Kiyo."

Yasu huffed,"Only Ike can slap me around like her basic bottom bitc-"

Lyara slapped them again. "Stop."

Yasu whimpered, now a bit terrified. They quickly hugged Ike, shaking.

Lyara frowned and sighed.

Akira, bless him, was trying not to cry, shaking. Yasu had handed him off to Ike, since she seemed better suited to keep him calm. Akira eventually bursted into choked sobs, clinging to Ike a bit subconsciously. Shaking and sobbing, the astrologist was in such disarray. Both of the campers he was close to, were killed off-one of them murdered, one executed-and he saw both of their deaths. He couldn't hold it back anymore;loud sobs reverberated from the trial ground, long and painned. Mournful and hurt, they were long and choked. 

Ike frowned and started to hum softly trying to calm him now, even though she couldn't emphasize with him, she tried to be as sympathetic as possible. 

Silence seemed to fall over the whole area-aside from Ikari's awkward giggling and crying combination-when Akira finally fell asleep. Ike still hummed softly, rocking and cradling him softly.

One by one, the nine remaining campers left the ground


	36. Development Time~

Yasu carefully brought Ikari to the infirmary, trying to nurse her fever, but not really doing a good job with it.

Kiyoshi carefully walked in. "Yasu? If you'd like, I'll try to get the fever to go down. I...I had a younger sibling, so I think I know how to help," he mused, heading over to the sink, and getting a towel, dowsed in cold water, before walking over and setting it on Ikari's head. "I....She reminds me of them...well, right now she does...I feel drawn to take care of her...it's weird, I know, sorry," he chuckled softly.

Yasu nodded a bit, before carefully walking out, and running out to find Ike.

Kiyoshi looked at Ikari,"Hey," he mused.

Ikari cracked open her green eye,"h-hi-" she choked out a bit, carefully started to sit up, despite Kiyoshi telling her not to. "....Why do you care? I've done nothing but cause trouble and-"

Kiyoshi gently sushed her,"Ikari, it's ok...I mean your actions were drastic, but that was probably the way you were coping with this..." he mumbled softly.

Ikari shook and looked to her hat, crying softly,"Th-That's not the reason I acted the way I d-did...it's because it's the way my Saviour--the one who saved me from my brother and father--acted. I-I was following in her footsteps I-"

"Hey, it's ok. We'll work on the way you act...everything will be fine, ok?"

Ikari gave a shaky nod,"I...Why do you have such a stupid grin on your face most of the time?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...I wear the smile so I don't focus on the bad things in my life...like me being the reason my younger sibling..." he trailed off, but didn't finish.

Ikari frowned, and placing a hand on his shoulder,"...it's ok Kiyo...You don't have to talk about it..."

Kiyoshi sent her a soft smile,"Thank you...now, lie back down so I can deal with that fever..."

 

Tanji was sitting in the mess hall, staring at the ground. He was...numb. He wasn't sure how to act or what to say. He glanced up, and looked to Juba and Lyara as they walked in.

Juba sat next to the waiter, rubbing his arm softly in a sign of comfort. "Hey Chief. So, have I ever talked about my self? Well, I had a pretty decent upbringing I guess...I was an only child, and somewhat of a problem child. I'd get into fights every few minutes, be it with teachers or other kids, heck, even family members. No one ever really wanted me around, so I guess that's why I come off so rude; not really experienced with 'human interaction'," she mused causally. She closed her eyes and put her head on the Waiter's shoulder,"I guess that's why I'm so drawn to ya...yer so sweet n kind. Ya rarely yell, n are rather accepting..." she mumbled

Lyara looked up,"M-My family was more middle class in my country. M-meaning we had a f-fair a-amount of money...But money doesn't buy friends...I had an older sister, but she left home before I got close to her. O-Only notable things in my life is that I was just so shy I couldn't make a friend, and I just burried my nose in history books..." She mumbled with a soft smile.

Tanji flushed at the contact he was getting from Juba, but slowly reached up to pet her hair. "Well...I have an older sister who's about two years older than me, and she's really sweet...She works with pasties, and is overall enjoyable to be with. We've always been rather close, though we've had our fights. I believe, however, we've never hated each other, as what's usual with siblings..." he mused

The two girls nodded a bit, with a small smile

Yasu quickly ran over and clung to Ike,"Hi!"

Ike squeaked a bit, before carefully scooping Yasu up in her arms, and nuzzling them,"Hehe~ Hello my little trickster~" she giggled, before sitting down on the ground with them. "How are you doing? I mean...despite someone dying...."

Yasu hummed softly, and cuddled into Ike,"I'm as fine as I can be...what about you...?"

Ike nuzzled Yasu,"I...could be better..." She mumbled. "I don't like seeing others in pain...I wish we didn't have to be here....I wish this would end Yasu...I don't like it..."

Yasu frowned and hugged Ike,"I know Ari-Ari...I know how you feel...I just want everyone to get along..."

Ike frowned a bit and just nuzzled,"I...I've always been that one screw up that causes everything to go wrong...I...I shouldn't even be alive..." She mumbled,"that's why Granny never wanted me around...all her plants and stuff would die if I touched it..." She mumbled, shaking ever so slightly.

Yasu frowned and pushed her a bit,"S-Stop! Stop thinking like that dumbass! You're perfect the way you are, d-don't f-fucking leave me Ike Aira! I-I need you! I...if you...then I'll be alone...I-" they started to pale and shake, gripping their head,"I-I don't want to be alone I-I d-don't w-want t-to be ignored I-I d-don't w-want t-to g-go w-with h-him...h-h-help. m-mu-m-mu d-don't ignore m-my c-cries m-mom-mommy- s-stop t-talking a-and pa-pay a-attention t-to m-me- h-h-he's t-ta-taking m-me!!!!" Yasu started to cry softly and shake more violently than before.

Ike frowned and quickly hugged Yasu, and started to rock a bit,"H-Hey, Ya-Yasu c-calm down! I'm here...I'm here..you'll be ok...I won't let anything or anyone hurt you I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag up bad memories-" Ike frowned and mummered softly, trying to calm down and Jester.

 

Hibiki was sitting by the edge of Akira's bed, polishing an accessory of jewelry, silently, as if waiting for the smaller to wake up. He hummed softly, light pink eyes squinted in concentration. 

The small male slowly started to wake up, rubbing his eyes, sniffling a bit, and stifling a small whimpered. He looked to Hibiki,"W-Why are you h-here!? A-are y-you g-going to-"

Hibiki frowned,"No. Akira, why would I kill you? I don't want anyone hurt..." he mumbled, sounding a bit offended.

Akira flinched, and looked down,"S-Sorry...I'm u-used to fighting back with the first thing that comes to mind..being the smallest in a family of giants isn't really the smoothest place to think before speaking..." he sighed, hugging his legs close to himself, shaking a bit. 

Hibiki frowned and slipped a necklace around his neck,"It's ok Akira...you're just on edge...it's understandable...don't feel bad..I'm just used to somewhat calmer and less acusational conversation I guess...But um...hey, you're still my friend...ok?"

Akira nodded very lightly, and slowly loosened his grip on his legs. "You...um, you can sit on the bed with me....i-if you want..."

Hibiki smiled brightly, and carefully sat next to him, "I'd honestly love that!" he grinned.

Akira flushed a bit, and crawled into Hibiki's lap, and put the jeweler's arms around his small frame, and leaned his head against Hibiki. He was silent, but it was clear he was somewhat opening up. 

Hibiki was confused, but just smiled, giggled, and hugged Akira close.

 

Yasu was finally calm enough to form sentences. "S-Sorry you had to see me like th-that...I...I should be over it...I-"

Ike frowned and sushed them,"No, my little trickster, stay quiet...you don't have to strain yourself...I want you safe and sound, my little one..." She mumbled softly.

Yasu gave a small nod, and shifted closer,"I...it's just trauma...honestly kinda recen-"

"You don't have to talk about it..."

"Th-Thank you..."

"I cherish you, my little one..."

"I...cherish you too...Ari-Ari..."


End file.
